Part of Two Worlds
by Jaw19
Summary: Jinx is no normal college student. She has a secret that she isn't even aware of. With the help of two gods she'll learn who she is and have to fight for the rest of her life with a little help from friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews make me happy whether good or bad :)**

* * *

She had inherited her mother's looks and her father's sense of humor. But as far as she knew, and she knew a lot, this she hadn't inherited from her parents. For a while she thought she was jut getting really into her books. When instead of going away as she pushed her books down her priority list, it got worse. It was more intense then the usual feel of not belonging. Then the odd dreams, little sleep and weird instincts came. She went from caring about school to being more aware of her surroundings. She became sensitive to lights of all kinds and she felt malnourished. It wasn't until she woke up one day and found her eyes a new shade of blue, past the range of her already strange, ever changing eyes. That day she never felt more like pouncing at someone who hadn't heard her following him. Catching herself she stopped short. It was then that it finally hit her that something was extremely different about her.

That day she tried to act as normal as possible while in class and moving through the halls. It took all her energy to focus on one thing then keep twitching to catch all of her surroundings and not walk as if she were a predator stalking it's prey. For someone who always kept people guessing and refused to blend in it was a difficult change of pace. She cursed herself for putting her hair up that morning because now there was no way to hide behind it. The day dragged on longer then any other and resisting the urge to strike out at anyone who spoke to her didn't make it any easier. At the end of the day she fought to keep herself from running out of the building.

She kept her head down as she walked the pathway to her car in the parking lot. She had to slow down her pace slightly to not run into the people in front of her or scare them into thinking she was following them. She just focused on the ground and tried to make sense of what was going on. "Trying to figure out what you are?" A young man asked beside her making her nearly jump out of her skin. She hadn't heard him approach and even now couldn't hear his footsteps. Figuring that she really was going crazy she didn't give her mind the satisfaction of answering him. She did watch him from the corner of her eye though. He walked a steady gait with a slight sway to it as if he moved with such ease and grace. He was lean and muscular under black jeans, biker boots, and a white v-neck t-shirt. He had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He looked sure of himself and a little cocky. She couldn't believe her mind had come up with this man. "I'm not a ghost or figment of your imagination," he assured her. Before she could stop herself she answered him. "Then why don't I hear your footsteps?" She asked. He smirked. "Haven't you noticed? You don't make a sound as you walk either," he replied.

She stopped short as she came to realize what he said was true. She only heard her heart beating and breathing but she could feel that she had walked differently making no noise at all. She looked over at the young man suspiciously. "How did you know what I was thinking?" She demanded. A smile tugged at the young man's lips as he indicated for them to continue walking. "I'm like you, well not exactly like you but same general family," he told her. She looked over at him confused and a little disgusted. "We're not from the same family," she told him. He nodded. "Not blood relatives. Same species though," he corrected. Again she stopped to stare at him. "What on earth are you talking about? Just because we're both humans doesn't make us related. How high are you?" She asked him. He actually laughed. "Trust me, even if I was high I couldn't come up with the answer you want to hear from me," he told her slyly. She tilted her head slightly gazing at him. "You want to know what you are. I have that answer," he said softly. She waited for him to tell her. "You're a puma Jinx," he told her leaning towards her slightly. She cocked an eyebrow at him confused. He leaned back and smirked. "And you are?" She asked playing along. A wide smile spread across his face and she watched at his eyes changed from a dark green to a shining emerald green and his black hair fell into his face. "A black panther," he replied.

Jinx's jaw actually dropped open. Not in surprise but because she actually believed that he might actually be a black panther. They continued walking and now she kept a very close eye on the man claiming he was a black panther. "What's your name panther?" She asked him suspiciously. "Edric," he replied simply. He seemed to be studying her as well as she was him. She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Your name is Ed?" She laughed. A low growl came out of his throat that definitely wasn't human. "It's Edric not Ed. There's no shortening my name Jinxie so watch it," he threatened. Jinx couldn't help her instinct to curl her lip at him slightly. It seemed to cool him down immediately though and he grinned. "I see you have found many of your animal instincts," he said. Jinx flinched away closing her eyes shut tight as a car swung around a corner with its lights on. Edric grin widened. "And other instincts as well," he said very abstractly. She spun around to look at him. "What other instincts? Let's say I do believe you about the Puma part or whatever type of cat you're claiming I am," she began until he cut her off. "You are a Puma, and you do believe me but continue," he said. She growled back at him for interrupting but continued. "What is this other then? And why am I not an animal right now?" She demanded. "I think I can help you with that," another young man's voice replied from behind her.

Jinx jumped around and snarled slightly. She jumped so that he back wasn't to the new comer or Edric. The new comer smiled. "I see you don't like having people at your back, a good quality," he said. "I don't like people sneaking up on me," she snapped in return. The stranger looked exactly like Edric his only difference was dark eyes that were brown and a green streak in his hair. She blinked in surprise when she realized that she was able to notice how different they smelled though. "Jinx this is my brother Ricardo. He's similar to you as well," Edric introduced them. She lifted her eyebrow at Ricardo. "Let me guess Ric, you're a panther too," she said sarcastically. Ricardo smiled and shook his head. "Vampire actually," he corrected her. Again Jinx's jaw dropped. "This is getting ridiculous. First I'm a puma now a vampire. Should I leave you two alone so you can get your story straight?" She asked them. To her unnerving they both gave her a smirk. "You're half vampire half puma. Lucky enough for you though neither affects the other but instead work together," Ricardo told her. If Jinx was a fainter she's sure she would have fainted now. "A good reason I should believe you both?" She asked them. In a flash Edric was gone and replaced by a huge black panther and hissed at her, while Ricardo bared fangs at her. Before even thinking about being scared, Jinx crouched slightly and growled low in her throat at the two of them.

Ricardo slowly retracted his fangs, a creepy thing for Jinx to witness, and looked at the panther. "I think we should take this somewhere else," he told both Jinx and the panther. In a flash the panther changed back into Edric and only then did Jinx stand up straight though the anger didn't leave her eyes. Ricardo turned to her. "Let us go to your home and discuss this, shall we?" He asked her. She looked at him for a moment before she shrugged. "You're the only ones giving me answers so I don't see why not. Though I don't have room for both of you in the truck," she replied. Ricardo waved his hand at her. "Edric will ride in panther form," he assured her. Before Edric could begin to protest he popped into panther form. Jinx raised her eyebrows at Ricardo. "Had I known I was able to do that I would have had him shut up awhile ago," she said opening the door for the panther to jump in. Ricardo gave her an amused grin. "Unfortunately you can't I just get that special ability for having to deal with him as a brother," he replied. The panther growled from the backseat. Jinx turned around to glare at him. "You rip any lining and I'll skin you," she growled. The panther hissed at her making her bare her teeth. Ricardo glared at the panther and turned to Jinx. "Let's get home before your temper ruins everything," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinx raced home without any of the men saying a word. She couldn't help but growl the few times she was cut off. When she finally pulled into her driveway Ricardo let the panther out who instantly returned into a human Edric. She started towards the house but Ricardo stopped her and indicated to the woods. She followed both men deep into the woods to where there was no houses, trails, or roads anywhere near them. Jinx crossed her arms over her chest and stared at them. " Anyone care to explain to me what on earth is going on? I brought you here so I think it's about time I get some answers," she snapped. Ricardo smirked. "Sure. No I'm not gay but suave is fine. Ric is okay I'm not as prissy as Ed here who hates that nickname. And the last one is obvious, of course I can read your thoughts," he answered. Jinx curled her lip at him. "No one likes a know it all," she snarled. Edric smirked now. "He can't help showing off, it's not often we can both help a new cub," he said. Jinx rolled her eyes. "You keep telling me I'm a puma and yet I have yet to grow fur and walk on four paws," she pointed out. She saw them both grin mischievously before her entire perspective changed.

Jinx felt dizzy initially her sight swimming. It took a moment for everything to stop spinning when she realizes she was looking up at Edric and Ricardo. She heard them breathing or one of them breathing at least as well as one heartbeat. She smelt their cologne and masculine smell. The color of their hair wasn't just black but brown mixed in as well and the green in Ricardo's hair was vibrant. She could feel the breeze on her face and soft earth under her hands and feet. She looked down and jumped. Instead of a human cry and cat's cry came out of her mouth. She had dusty brown paws in replace of hands. Ricardo bent down in front of her and put a hand out gently. Instinctively Jinx gave a growl that sounded young and swat at his hand. Edric laughed and Ricardo scowled up at him. "Never reach out to a cub that doesn't know better," he told him smartly. Ricardo frowned and stood up. "Then you deal with the newborn," he snapped. Edric nodded and flashed into panther form. Jinx backed up against a log hissing at him. "Relax cub I'm not about to hurt you," she heard in her head. It was Edric's voice. She tilted her head slightly ears twitching. If a panther could smile he was. "Now don't swat at Ricardo again, for now. How would you like to see what you look like Jinxie?" He asked again a voice in her head. She sat down unsure how to answer him. He nodded his head and laid down in front of her. Ricardo looked between the two of them then tried bending down in front of her again. When she didn't swat at him he took it as a good sign and out stretched his hand. Placing it gently on her head and image flashed in front of her eyes. It was his point of view looking at her. She saw a small puma cub with big ears, spots dusting her tawny coat, big paws and whiskers. She opened her mouth to find larger sharp teeth. But what captivated her most of all was her blue sapphire eyes.

Ricardo removed his hand from her head but not before scratching her ear. She couldn't help but purr slightly and rub her head into his hand. He laughed then stood up. The panther stood up too and flashed back into human Edric. She looked up at the too of them with big eyes. "Should we leave her like that or explain some stuff?" Ricardo asked with a sly smile. Jinx bared her teeth at him a growl in her throat. He laughed and an instant later she was human again as well. She looked between the two of them. "Okay so I'm a puma I'll give you that but I want a lot of other answers now," she told them. Both nodded and chairs appeared. Ricardo and Edric didn't seem fazed and sat down. No longer weirded out by everything she sat down as well and crossed her arms over her chest. "Begin at the beginning please," she instructed. The two men looked between themselves with amusement then nodded. Ricardo began. "You're part Puma part vampire. The puma part of you is young since you have yet to change into it on your own but don't worry you'll be full grown soon enough and able to take care of yourself. The vampire part of you though is what bothers your eyes with lights and makes most things you eat undesirable. Also it's effected your sleep," Ricardo instructed. "How can I be both let alone one of them?" She asked them. Both shrugged. "We're not sure. It would be understandable if either of your parents were one but they aren't. We're looking into it though," Edric replied. Jinx looked at them confused. "You mean this doesn't happen often?" She asked. Ricardo shook his head. "It never happens. You're the only one of your kind," he told her. Jinx's eyebrows went up impressed. "Don't look so thrilled. Because we just found you, you're vulnerable. When others find you they'll try and kill you," Edric told her. Jinx's jaw dropped. "Why?" She demanded. "You're different," Ricardo said. "So you're a vampire and you're a panther. A few hours ago you were the ones that were different," she pointed out. Both men shook their heads. "But you're different entirely," they both said.

Jinx tried to wrap her head around everything they told her. Ricardo had left shortly after their question and answer session but assured her he'd be back. Edric remained though. "Are you ready to get your puma instincts under control?" He asked her. She looked up at him. "If I'm going to ever live a semi-normal life I guess I better try and get stuff under control sooner rather then later," she replied. Edric nodded and stood up. "Now the first thing you need to learn to do is actually change yourself. It's really a lot simpler then you'd think. You know what animal you are now and so you just have to drop your human type thoughts and think puma ones. Four paws, whiskers, anger, growling," Edric said. Before he could finish Jinx was a cub at his feet. Edric laughed. "Fast learner. Now to return to human form," he began but before he could finish she was standing before him in human form. Edric raised him eyebrows. "Impressive you have clothes on and everything," he said. "It's the opposite of the first change so I figured, wait what?" She asked caught off guard by what he said. Edric laughed. "Most first few times people pop back and forth in form they're naked," he told her. Jinx looked shocked. "Thank god my human thoughts were about clothes then," she replied. Edric got a sly smile on his face and she snarled at him. "Don't even begin to picture it," she warned. Edric took a moment to laugh to himself then return his attention to the here and now of her. "Alright return to puma cub form so we can work on the communication part next," he instructed. With a final scowl at him she flashed herself to cub form.

"Now focus on me it might help to start with looking into my eyes and willing me to hear what you have to say," Edric instructed in her head in panther form. Sitting down she stared into his emerald eyes as she tried to say hello. A moment later the panther fell onto his side mouth open and his laughter echoing in Jinx's head. The hair on her back bristled as she hissed at him. When he didn't stop she pounced at him and took a swipe at his snout. Immediately the laughter stopped and the panther rolled over pinning her to the ground a paw on her chest. His emerald eyes shown with a fire in them. "Don't swipe at me cub. I could eat you and zap you on the spot," Edric threatened inside her head. Jinx bit back a growl. A few moments later the panther let her up. "Now this time don't open up your mind to me and all your sick girly thoughts. Just what you want to say," he told her sternly sitting. Without a second thought she willed him to hear her. "Ass," she said. The panther nodded a little amusement back in his eyes. "At least it's a nice one," he replied. "I'm rolling my eyes," she replied and the panther nodded letting her know he had received it. "You are a quick learner cub. I'm curious to see what other talents may lay below," Edric said curiously.


	3. Chapter 3

After a lesson in basic puma skills, jumping, scratching, pouncing, and other necessities to survive as a puma cub Edric laid down. He yawned tongue out and lip raising above his teeth. Jinx was still leaping off logs and tree trunks exploring. "I forgot how energetic cubs could be," Edric's voice said in her head. Jinx tumbled and sat in front of him. "Cub or not I'm always this energetic so get used to it. And what do you mean you don't remember? Don't you train new cubs often?" She thought back. The panther shook its head. "Parents will train their young much like human parents do. You are of special interest though," he told her. She rolled onto her back. "Yea, yea one of a kind I don't need you to feed me that crap again," she replied. The panther opened one eye to look at her. "Be careful cub, the gods took interest in you. Otherwise who knows what humans would have done to you," he growled in warning. She rolled over onto her stomach and tilted her head at him. "What do you mean 'the gods'," she asked. The panther sat up. "That draw to Greek mythology, feeling of something or someone watching you? The Greek gods exist. That's who sent Ric and I to you in the first place," he explained then went to groom his paw. She wrinkled her nose at him. "Do you mind?" She asked. Edric put him paw down but stared at her. "Fine training over for today. Ricardo will probably be by tomorrow to help you with some stuff. Feel free to swat at him," Edric said. "Oh and a helpful hint, when your animal instincts are in the foreground it may be easier to be puma rather then wrestle with them in human form in the beginning. As well as at night you may be in puma form while you sleep but then again you're a special case so even I don't know everything," Edric finished then without another word vanished. Jinx shook her head. She couldn't understand those twins and couldn't even begin to guess what they were.

Jinx played around in her puma form for a while. She climbed up trees and practiced stalking and pouncing at leaves. She slowly made her way back to her house and at the edge of the woods changed into human form. She glanced down at herself just to make sure that she was wearing clothes. She then used another new trick to pop herself into the house. She smiled to herself until the lights turned on, on their own and she saw a man leaning against her sofa. She jumped and flashed into a puma cub from her surprise. The man leaned down and Jinx realized it was just Ricardo. He chuckled at her. "Little kitty frightened?" He asked. Jinx swat at him but with a snap of his fingers she was back in human form. She debated smacking him but Ricardo shook his head, "don't you dare," he warned. She frowned at him but crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here anyway? Edric said you wouldn't show until tomorrow," she pointed out. Ricardo shrugged. "He doesn't know everything. Apparently he wasn't able to get you to control your emotions enough that you didn't scare into puma form," he replied raising an eyebrow. "Give me break I've only known I was a puma for how long?" She snapped. Ricardo nodded his head in appreciation. "Touché. I'm just here to warn you about some Gods popping in occasionally," Ricardo said nonchalantly. Jinx looked at him confused. "I thought I told you to introduce me with a little more flair," a female voice said from behind her.

Jinx spun around to come face to face with a beautiful red haired woman who seemed to glow. She wore a silver cocktail dress with a silver quiver and bow. Jinx raised her eyebrows at the woman, since Ricardo looked very laid back she didn't hiss. "Tsk, tsk Ric you don't even tell her whom the guest in her own house is?" The woman asked. Ricardo bowed his head to her in respect then stood up straighter. "Jinx I'd like you to meet Artemis. Goddess of the moon, hunt, and all other good things," Ricardo introduced her. Jinx resisted the urge to let her jaw drop and instead shook the Goddess' hand. "It's wonderful to meet you," she offered. The Goddess beamed. "It's a pleasure to finally let you see me here. You've been very faithful and have picked up quite the shot," Artemis complimented inclining her head to the bow and quiver hanging by her back door. Jinx smiled at the compliment. Ricardo cleared his throat. "Well I'll let you ladies get to know each other. Jinxie I'll be back tomorrow," and with that Ricardo popped out of the house. Jinx raised her eyebrows at Artemis. "Forgive me but what is he? Vampire I know but Edric said only the animal in me could pop in and out of places," she asked. Artemis grinned and nodded. "Sit down my girl, apparently you should never send a man to do a woman's job, even if you send two."

"Woah, woah, woah. Forgive me again but they're gods too? That can't be right," Jinx exclaimed. Artemis smiled. "Demigods, but yes. And you darling can do many things both puma and vampire. Many things neither can normally do," Artemis replied with an encouraging smile. Jinx was starting to like the goddess. At least from her she got straight answers. "Like what exactly?" She asked intrigued. "Well for one, your call will raise above all others to the Gods. And you can visit us without being one of us," Artemis replied wiggling her eyebrows. Jinx grinned eyebrows raised. "So I could call anyone?" She asked. Artemis grinned. "Why don't you give it a try? Call my brother, I'm sure seeing me here the first to talk to you will just tickle him pink," Artemis suggested. Jinx smiled liking the way the goddess thinks. "Apollo?" She asked unsure that was enough. Apparently it was because a second later a well-built, blue eyed, curly blond haired man appeared in the room. He wore slacks and a button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up. "You called?" He asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Apollo looked between Artemis and Jinx and raised an eyebrow. "Sister," he said not sounding too happy. Artemis grinned at him then winked at Jinx. "Told you, tickled pink," she said. Jinx laughed and stood up to shake Apollo's hand. "Nice to meet the god behind the sun that refuses to give me a tan," she said. A smile tugged at his lips as he nodded at her. Artemis stood up and put her arm around Jinx's shoulders. "Look at her Apollo. She could be your daughter," she said. Apollo scoffed at her. "If I were an animal," he mumbled. Jinx frowned and fought against the growl in her throat. Artemis tsked him. "Watch it brother or I'll tell her what she's really capable of and where she's from," she warned. Jinx spun around to look at her. But Apollo spoke before she could. "You can't you heard what Zeus said. You've already said way too much," he said as if Jinx wasn't there. He then turned to look at her. "You should get some sleep it's been an eventful day for you. Besides you'll want to be nice and fresh to meet your body guards and the beginning of your army tomorrow," he told her. Jinx tilted her head slightly confused. Artemis pat her shoulder. "Don't worry it'll make more sense tomorrow," she assured her then kissed her cheek. "We'll catch up soon. In the meantime take some of mine and my brother's arrows for protection," she insisted hanging another quiver with sparkling silver and gold arrow heads on the wall. Before Jinx could protest both gods popped out. Jinx just stood there a minute trying to wrap her head around what was going on. Finally she gave up and flashed to her bedroom where she switched into puma cub form and leaped up onto her bed curled up on her pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning Jinx woke up and stretched the same way she had every morning, butt up in the air and hands out in front of her with a big yawn. The only difference this morning was when she opened her eyes instead of seeing hands it was paws. She jumped and upon landing back on the bed her claws pierced the sheets. It took her a minute to remember what had happened yesterday. "It is weird the first time you wake up but I really wouldn't know how different since I was never an animal," a young man's voice said from the corner. For the second time Jinx jumped repiercing her sheets. She hissed when she spun around and saw it was Ricardo. "Oh stop hissing and let's get moving I have to do some training with you or all you'll know is your animal side," he said making a face at her. She flashed herself into human form and made a face right back at him. "Well you'll have to wait until after I shower," she told him. He snapped his fingers and her hair was wet and smelled fresh and she was in fresh clothes. She looked over at him. "You know just because you can doesn't mean I don't like the idea of a shower," she complained standing up. Ricardo waved a hand at her. "Yea yea you can shower another time," he said flashing them into the basement. Jinx looked around with a yawn. "Any reason we're in my basement?" She asked. Ricardo nodded and everything moved out of their way and a mat was placed on the floor. "Yea, because there's more room down here to fight and move around," he replied then lunged at her.

Jinx kept popping around the room seconds before Ricardo would hit her. Ricardo actually growled after the tenth time. She stopped and raised her eyebrows at him. "You know Ric I think your hanging around your brother too much," she teased. He swung his foot out to catch her behind the knees but instead of landing on her back she just back flipped and landed in a crouch. "Now that wasn't very nice," she said in a chiding tone then sped towards him knocking him over. She moved with incredible speed faster then any human alive could ever move. "Fine you want to tease me let's see how good you do in the dark," Ricardo snarled and everything went pitch black. Jinx sighed as she watched him stalk around her. She heard every step her took and could smell him. "Ric I'm part feline part vampire you really think the darkness is going to affect me," she told him sounding bored. "You know I've trained a lot of vampires and she has to be the most annoying one," he said in an aggravated tone she could hear. "Hey now! I was just teasing it's not my fault I'm like this," she snapped back. Immediately the lights snapped back on and Ricardo stood up and stared at her a little surprised. "What did you say?" He asked her. "I said I was only teasing," she repeated unsure what he didn't understand. Ricardo took a tentative step towards her. "You can hear my thoughts? You're not supposed to be able to do that," he said. It was then that Jinx realized he hadn't spoken to her allowed but it was as if he had been speaking to himself. She could hear traces of his thoughts even now and sense his confusion. Her jaw dropped at her own realization. "This isn't normal isn't it? Don't answer that I already know it's not. Should I call the gods?" She asked. Ricardo shook his head. "Ares," he called. She looked at him dumbfounded. "The god of war?" She whispered not really wanting to draw attention to the god. Ricardo nodded. "Vampires are always at war trying to keep humans from finding out and besides bloodshed, hello I do need nourishment," he whispered back. She shrugged, he had a point there. When the god didn't show Ricardo frowned. Jinx remembered what Artemis said yesterday. "I'm going to try something here. Athena?" She called.

Instantly a tall dirty blond, grey-eyed woman stood before them in a tank top and jeans. Jinx raised her eyebrows. She was finding that she was caught by surprise with the ways the Gods were dressing. "We do try to fit in and make you a little bit comfortable," Athena told her as if she read her thoughts, which she no doubt had. Jinx nodded. "Athena she can read my thoughts she shouldn't be able to," Ricardo said. Athena turned to look at him and nodded. "Of course she can. She no doubt should be able to. Given how long she's survived on her own internal instincts had to grow and over compensate for her inability to change and know what she truly was," Athena replied. Ricardo frowned. "But I'm a demigod. Can she read your mind?" He asked pointedly. Athena looked over at Jinx then shook her head. "No she can not. And don't think yourself too highly Ricardo. She's quite powerful, as you've seen. I'm proud of the warrior in her," Athena replied with a smile to Jinx. Jinx smiled back and bowed her head. "You're training with her is done for today Ricardo you may go," she said and he vanished. Jinx looked at her with surprise. "Can you teach me how to make him vanish?" She asked eagerly. Athena laughed. "You don't have that ability over him I'm afraid. But if you beat him enough times in training I'm sure he will vanish on his own accord from shame," she replied with a kind smile. "Thank you for coming so quickly to my call," Jinx said. Athena bowed her head. "You are a top priority. Whomever you may have called would have come just as quickly. But it was wise of you to call on me in this problem. I feel Ares may have been little help," Athena offered. Athena held up a hand and a gold cuff appeared. "I'd offer a shield but no one seems to carry them around anymore. But should you wish this will turn into one of my shields," Athena said handing the cuff to Jinx. Jinx took it and the moment it touched her hands it turned silver. Athena smiled at her surprise. "Silver appears to be more your color. I shall keep that in mind," she said. Jinx snapped it on her forearm as a question came to mind. "Try it out and find out," Athena answered the thought in her mind. In an instant Jinx flashed into puma form. Athena chuckled at the cub in front of her with a silver cuff the size of one front leg. "You'll grow into it cub but I must return to Olympus," Athena said and with a pat on the head vanished.

Jinx flashed back into human form and acted a little bit normal and walked up the steps. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. As she raised the spoon to her mouth she heard a noise that was growing familiar to her. She growled low in her throat without turning around. "It wont satisfy your hunger. I was going to bring you out for a hunt," Edric said. She put the spoon back down and turned to face him. "What exactly do you mean hunt? I don't like raw meat, let alone most meat," she replied. Edric pushed himself off the counter. "Trust me you will," he said then headed out the back door. With a sigh she pushed herself away from the table and followed after him. Edric was already in panther form. Between steps she flashed herself into her cub form. "Well would you look at that, you're already starting to grow. By next week you'll be your full size," Edric's voice said in her head. Jinx stretched and sat down. "So where's breakfast?" She asked. She heard Edric chuckle. "Try and keep up," he replied and bound off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me know how you guys are liking it so far :) Enjoy**

* * *

Jinx licked her chops as she finished the bunny in front of her. Edric had been right. Her appetite had changed and that bunny had hit the spot. "You'll want to feed again tonight," he told her as he licked his paws clean. Jinx wandered over to the stream and jumped around in it. Until it got into her eyes, then she roared at it and jumped out again. "And how exactly am I supposed to hunt on my own?" She questioned looking over at him. His emerald eyes seemed to be hiding something. "You wont be hunting alone. I supposed it's time you met your personal body guards," he replied. "I don't need," she began but before she could finish her protest a red timber wolf and huge black bear appeared. Knowing instinctively that at her current size she could never beat the two of them she backed up against a tree, the hair on her back raising as she growled at them. Instead of coming at her though they looked around confused as to their whereabouts. "What the hell Ed I was sleeping on the tour bus," Jinx heard a male voice demand in Edric's head. "Yea Eddie you may not have a life but we lead human lives that are hard enough as it is," another males voice said. Jinx tilted her head and sat down. The panther growled sounding truly pissed. "It's Edric, watch who you're talking too," he snapped. Both the bear and wolf sat down but didn't look particularly scared. "Well why did you fetch us here and as animals for that matter," a voice Jinx thought was familiar asked. Jinx felt Edric relax as he looked over at her. "Time to meet that charge I told you, you would be guarding with your lives," Edric told them and three pairs of eyes turned on her.

"A cat? Who got jipped and is a cat?" The thought came from the bear. Jinx hissed at them hair rising along her back. The all tilted their head in confusion. "Ric didn't tell you? I can read your mind and theirs as well for that matter," she said smartly to Edric. Even as a panther his jaw dropped open. Jinx turned her attention to the wolf and bear now. "I'm a puma cub not a cat," she said to the two of them. Edric flashed into human form still shocked at what she told them. "You could hear what we were saying?" He asked. Jinx flashed herself into human form sticking her tongue out at the wolf and bear. "I guess Ric forgot to mention that little fact to you. Now as I was saying before, I don't need any body guards," she snapped. Edric recovered his composure to smirk at her. "I think you'll want to know our body guards before you write them off," he replied. She put hands on her hips and frowned but didn't argue. Edric snapped his fingers and the wolf and bear flashed into familiar people. Her jaw dropped.

Before her stood a man with red brown hair, and blue green eyes. He was shorter then the other man and leaner. The other man had shaggy black brown hair, greyer eyes, and was really well muscled. "Rob Thomas and Zach Filkins? You're my body guards?" She said in disbelief. Edric shook his head. "No, no you said you didn't need body guards," he said raising his hand up about to snap his fingers. "No!" She yelled then regained her composure as Edric raised his eyebrow at him. "I mean I might as well get the chance to meet them before I decide if I really need them or not," she said slyly. Edric rolled his eyes. "Has nothing to do with the fact that they're musicians of course," he mumbled under his breath. Jinx cast a harsh glare at him. She walked over to Rob and put out her hand. "Hi I'm Jinx pleasure to meet you," she said introducing herself. Rob shook it with a smile. "Nice to meet you," he replied. She moved over to Zach and went through the same routine. "So why are you a cub? Shouldn't you be full grown?" Rob asked running a hand through his hair. "Late bloomer that jerk didn't show up and let me know what was going on until yesterday," she replied jerking a thumb at Edric. "Real nice Eddie. Leaving an innocent girl defenseless for so long," Zach called over to Edric. Edric curled his lip at him. "That's what you guys are for remember," he snarled. "And I'm not defenseless," Jinx put in. Both Zach and Rob laughed. "No offense cub but you're a pip squeak," Zach replied. Her eyes narrowed at the challenge as a wicked grin crossed her face. "Try me bear, human or animal your choice," she replied.

Getting frustrated at her flashing out of the way right as he was about to lunge at her Zach let out a bear growl and changed to bear form. He lunged at her again and she leapt at the last minute jumping onto his back where she bit his ear. He yelped swinging his head back. She jumped back down to the ground and when his face came back down she swiped at his nose. Rob jumped in the flashing into wolf form and tackling Zach's side before he got too angry and really tried to take a chunk out of her. Rob stared down at Jinx in her puma form. He was studying her and actually admired her technique. When he had made up his mind not to attack her she rolled onto her back under his nose and gentle swat at him like a kitten with a yarn ball. She heard his laughter in her head as he lowered his nose and blew air into her face. She giggled back and actually purred. She could feel Zach steaming as he tried to catch his breath. She rolled back over and went over to him. She stared up into his blue grey eyes. "Believe me that I'm not defenseless now?" She sent him. After a moment the bear bowed his head. With as much of a smile she could do she walked over to his front paw and rubbed up against it purring.

"So I take it you'll live with having body guards for awhile?" Edric asked leaning against a tree after they all returned to human form. Jinx pretended to think for a moment. "It's not like I'm really going to have much choice. You or some other gods are going to make me have them anyway," she pointed out. Edric nodded. "I guess I'll have to put up with them then," she replied. Edric stood up straight. "Good you're stuff is already on Rob's bus enjoy the tour," he said and snapped his fingers. No longer in the woods Jinx fell onto a bed in a cramped room. She frowned straightening herself up. "Your just mad because I can read your mind and I wasn't supposed to. Bring it up with your brother don't get pissy with me," she mumbled hoping Edric could hear her. Rob helped her catch her balance as the bus lurched. "You'll get used to it," he offered. She looked around the room and noticed her stuff wasn't in there. "This is my room. I'd say I'd leave it unlocked incase you ever need me but you can make it unlock and given that I sleep in wolf form that probably would be safer," Rob said. Jinx nodded in agreement. "I did install locking pocket doors though for the bunks so you'll be safe too while you sleep. I think Zach did the same on their bus so you can choose where you'd like to stay," he continued. She nodded again. "How much exactly did Edric tell you about me?" She blurted out. Rob's mouth twitched in a smile. "Just that you're a very special case that needs to be guarded with our lives. Zach and I assumed you'd be either a lot younger or something new," he told her. She nodded thinking how much she should tell him. She shrugged, she'd save it for when it was important. "So when's the next show."


	6. Chapter 6

Before they left the room they realized they were going to have to come up with an explanation for Jinx being there. "I could say you're a really good friend of mine," Rob offered. Jinx rolled her eyes. "That's a good idea but it really doesn't explain how I just showed up. We're going to need the help of some Gods," she replied. Rob raised an eyebrow. "You're going to be a handful aren't you? I don't see why the Gods would care," he pointed out. Jinx gave him a sweet smile. "Yes I am. And you'd be surprised. Let's see if I remember my mythology correctly. Hermes?" She called. Instantly Hermes appeared just like she imagined him to look. Dressed in jeans, a white tee shirt and sweatshirt. His wavy dirty blond hair was under a baseball cap with wings embroidered on the sides and sneakers with wings sketched on them. "We're not myth but how nice for you to finally meet me in my true form. I'm such a big fan of you sneaky Jinxie," he said wiggling his eyebrows. Jinx smiled. "Love the hat and shoes. How many people actually get that?" She asked him. He looked down at his shoes and shrugged. "Not many but I know and that's what matters," he replied. "You were definitely the God to call. I have a favor to ask," she said. Again Hermes shrugged. "Anything for you, someone so good at my craft," he replied. "I need you to let everyone on this tour think I got on the bus after their last stop. And nothing about me and Rob. I don't need to be able to read your mind to know where your mind is. It's plain on your face," she scolded. Hermes gave her a defiant look but then nodded. "Consider it done," he told her then vanished.

When they finally reached the concert venue Rob took her around introducing her to everyone. When he introduced her to Zach's band though he said she was Zack's cousin to help dispel any unease about her being closely watched by him as well. When Rob introduced her to his drummer her jaw dropped. She shook the large black man's hand with a huge smile on her face. "Do you mind if I call you Bubba?" She asked before she could stop herself. The man's smile didn't even falter but in fact grew. "Not at all. So long as you don't mind me calling you sweet heart," he replied. Jinx shook her head with a big smile. Rob put a protective arm around her shoulders. "I'd be worried about that if I didn't know you called every girl sweet heart. We'll catch up in a few minutes to go over the set list," Rob said steering Jinx away. Once they were out of earshot Jinx turned to Rob. "Is Bubba a gorilla?" She asked eagerly. Rob looked at her caught off guard. "What?" He asked. "Bubba, is he a gorilla?" She asked again. Rob shook his head running a hand through his hair. He looked at her as if she were a little crazy. "No. Not everyone is an animal," he told her. "Well he should be. He could definitely be a gorilla," she rambled. Rob shook his head in disbelief at her. "You need a mental filter cub."

Zach came over to Rob's dressing room. "Hi cousin," he said sarcastically to Jinx. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Watch it bear. We're both animals in some way it's got to be like family," she replied. Rob shook his head at them. "You don't take any time to get comfortable around people do you?" He asked. She shook her head. "Not really, especially not you two. You're my bodyguards, which means you're going to be around for a while. Besides that means your going to be the first family type scenario I've had in awhile," she replied. Rob raised his eyebrows at her then looked to Zach who nodded. "Suites me fine. I always hated that awkward time of getting to know someone anyway," he said. Rob nodded and sighed. "Okay we need to figure out how we're going to keep an eye on Jinxie while we're performing," he said. They both turned to look at her. "I could carry her in my pocket while I perform," Zach offered. Jinx wrinkled her nose at him. "With my sense of smell and hearing now I'd rather not sit in your pocket," she replied. Zach shrugged and looked at Rob for a better idea. "I can't sit on the side while you perform and you can't really be there while I perform either," Rob pointed out. Jinx raised her hand. Both looked at her confused and tilted their heads in an animalistic way. "Are you raising your hand?" Rob asked. Zach was smirking. "Yes I am," she said dropping it immediately. "I have a suggestion."

Zach shook his head. "Absolutely not. No way," he argued. "Oh come on you haven't even given me a chance," Jinx argued. Zach looked to Rob for some help but he lifted an eyebrow. "Come on you can't really be considering this," Zach demanded. Rob shrugged. "It does make for an easy answer to this. What better way to protect her then to have her behind us?" He replied. Zach rolled his eyes. "At least hear me out," Jinx demanded. Rob nodded settling into his seat. Jinx stared at Zach daring him to say something. When he didn't sit down she started to growl at him. He threw his hands up and reluctantly sat down. "I need music," she pointed out. Pulling out his phone Rob turned on one of Zach's band's songs and sat back listening. Knowing all the words to this song luckily Jinx sang. Zach clamped his jaw shut to prevent it from dropping. Once that song was done Rob was smiling but Zach was still trying to prevent this. "So you can sing that style Rob try one of yours," he said. "Better yet how about I provide some background music?" A young man's voice said from behind Jinx. She spun around to see Apollo. She raised an eyebrow at him with a smile. He bowed his head to her slightly then began to play a violin. Jinx shrugged and sang whatever came to mind. After she finished Zach's jaw actually dropped. "And no, I did not play with her voice. That talent was her own," Apollo said before vanishing. Rob stood up. "Well I think that settles that," he said while Jinx stuck her tongue out at Zach.

Jinx sang back up vocals for Zach's band and Rob's right after. After three straight hours of singing Rob led her around back stage where everyone congratulated her. "You got a real angel there Rob", "you sure she's not your cousin too", "she sings better then the two of you," were some of the few. By midnight she was beginning to yawn and her eyelids droop. Zach and Rob kept making her stand every time she went to sit down in fear of her falling asleep. When she started to sway on her feet though they knew they couldn't keep her awake much longer. "I'll take her back to your bus," Zach told Rob who nodded. Zach led her to a dressing room then popped them into Rob's room on the bus where the door was always shut and locked. Zach went to go open the door but the second Jinx landed on the bed she flashed into cub form and curled up in the center of the bed instantly falling asleep. Having no idea what to do Zach sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Rob.

Twenty minutes later Rob popped into the room and frowned. "That's my bed. Her bed is right outside," he said. Zach shrugged. "So move her," he replied. Rob's frown deepened. "Why didn't you take her to your bed?" He asked. Zach gave him a duh stare. "I'm a bear. I barely fit in my bed let alone try and fit her in there too," he pointed out. Rob sighed trying to figure out what to do. "Alright I got her from here," he told Zach dismissing him. Zach nodded and reached out to scratch the top of Jinx's head. Even in her sleep she rubbed her head against his palm. "You did good tonight Jinxie cub," he said softly. Then with a nod to Rob he vanished. Rob looked around the room trying to figure out a place for him to sleep. Giving up he flashed into his wolf form and jumped up on the bed. He moved to the head of the bed, curled up lying down and closed his eyes. Jinx woke up and walked over to where he was lying and curled back up against his stomach. Rob opened one eye and looked at her. After a brief moment he put a paw around her and bent his head down and licked the top of her head. "You did great cub. Goodnight Jinxie," he said quietly. She purred and sleepily replied, "Goodnight Papa Wolf." Then instantly fell asleep while Rob's eyes snapped open.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jinx woke up the next morning her stomach growled. She heard laughter to her left and she looked over to find Rob in his human form. She rolled over onto her back to look at him and meowed. "You're acting like a kitten," he told her with an arched eyebrow. She rolled back over and stretched before flashing into her human form. "It's too early in the morning to act like a vicious cat that I am," she pointed out. "And besides I'm hungry," she finished. Rob nodded and put a tray with a dead rabbit on the bed in front of her. "You get anything on my sheets and I'll skin you," he warned her pointing a strict finger at her. She grinned and flashed into cub form. "Yes Papa Wolf whatever you say," she sent him and she dug in. Rob laughed shaking his head as he watched. Zach appeared in bear form holding another dead bunny in his mouth. Jinx's eyes grew wide and eager. "Damn I thought you'd be hungry. Oh well I'll leave it for some fox," he said in her head as he contemplated disappearing. Agile as she was she leapt from her place on the bed and sank her teeth in the dead bunny dangling from Zach's mouth. She hung in midair. Zach's chuckling echoed in her head. "Wow you really are hungry. Alright cub hang on," he said as he gently put her back on the bed releasing the bunny. She laid down munching away. Zach flashed into human form and looked at Rob. "Did you leave her alone when you went hunting?" He asked. Rob shook his head. "Artemis came by and brought a new bow and Jinx's arrows," he said indicating to a corner where a bow was leaning against the wall. "She said she'd watch the cub while I got us something to eat," he told Zach who nodded. Jinx licked her paws as she finished both bunnies. Rob and Zach raised their eyebrows in surprise. "Shut up I told you I was hungry," she sent to them both. "We have some time before we get to the next venue. You want to go out and stretch your legs?" Zach asked. Jinx flashed into human form with a smirk. "Don't lie you just want to try and beat me again," she told him. His eyes narrowed but then let up as he nodded. She shrugged and looked at Rob. "You go ahead Zach will keep an eye on you," he told her she grinned and took hold of Zach's arm as he flashed them out of there.

Jinx jumped on Zach's chest and he lay on his back trying to catch his breath. He put a huge bear paw on her back trying to keep her still. "I did not know cubs had this much energy," he said tiredly. Jinx rolled over trying to push his heavy paw off her. "I wouldn't really know. But are you giving up again?" She asked back. Zach rolled over holding her against his chest then putting her on her back with a paw still holding her down. "From where I'm standing it looks like I win," he pointed out. Releasing all her pent up energy Jinx pushed his paw off and he flew back against a tree. Jinx stood in front of him in human form and grinned tilting her head to the side. "But see from where I'm standing it looks like I win," she replied. Zach flashed into human form and stared at her in disbelief. "How on earth did you do that?" He asked. Jinx shrugged and helped him up. "I don't know I'm just a little bit special so I can do those sorts of things," she told him. He nodded slowly looking at her suspicious. "Oh you're special alright," he agreed. She stuck her tongue out at him. When she felt a presence behind her she turned at growled. Zach seemed confused but followed suit turning into his bear form. A second later Rob appeared in his human form. Zach nudged Jinx's leg hard enough to throw her off balance before he returned to human form. "Well that's an interesting new talent," he said aloud. Rob tilted his head as Jinx shot Zach a harsh look. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "Jinxie here knew someone was coming," he informed Rob. Rob raised an eyebrow. "Really? And here I thought you were just a cute little cub."

"Does Edric know about this trick of yours?" Rob asked. Jinx shrugged. "Edric get your panther ass over here," Zach called. Edric appeared arms crossed over his bare chest with a frown. "What do you want bear?" He demanded. Zach nodded towards Jinx. "Cub's got a new trick. She knows when someone's about to appear," Rob told him. "And she can focus all her powers into bursts," Zach added. Edric raised an eyebrow at him. "Ever consider that you're just weak?" He asked. Zach growled. "Watch it Eddie. The bear eats the cat," he threatened. Edric waved him away. "I've heard that God doesn't agree with most stomachs so you probably shouldn't try," he replied turning to face Jinx. She could read his thoughts and feelings and knew that these new talents were making him uneasy. "Ric," he called before saying anything else. When Ricardo appeared Rob and Zach looked at each other confused. Ricardo ignored them and had a mental conversation with Edric. Jinx cleared her throat and gave the two of them a pointed look as in their heads she said, "you forget I can hear you. To help solve your dilemma and ease my body guards thoughts you might as well tell them what you do know." Surprised at first they both jumped at hearing her then nodded. "What's going on?" Rob asked. "This is my brother Ricardo. He's a vampire," Edric said introducing them. Zach raised an eyebrow. "And he's here why?" He asked. Ricardo stepped forward. "Your charge is unique," he began. "I always knew you were special," Zach mumbled sarcastically elbowing Jinx in the ribs. She growled at him. "How is she unique exactly?" Rob asked suspicious. "She is both animal and vampire. She's hunted by both kinds for it," Ricardo answered. Both Rob's and Zach's jaws dropped as they turned to stare at Jinx. She allowed her fangs to grow as she smiled to drive the point home. Jinx got the tingling feeling of someone about to appear and turned to face it. A grey haired, tan, and very tall god appeared. He had a clean cut beard and shining blue eyes. He wore trouser pants and a button down shirt with a tie. Edric and Ricardo's jaws dropped now at the sight of him. "Zeus?" Jinx asked reading off the twins minds.

"Call me Grandpa Z. I came to answer some on of the questions these two dunces can't answer," Zeus replied nodding his head to the twins. "You can relax Rob Wolf and Zach Bear. You've done well so far guarding the cub. It's those two morons who should worry. Dumping her off on you without any explanation," Zeus growled at Edric and Ricardo. They visibly cringed making Jinx smile immediately liking Zeus. "Come my kitten, sit by me," Zeus said patting a chair beside him that appeared out of nowhere. Jinx wrinkled her nose at the pink color of it and with a single thought turned it lime green. Zeus beamed proudly. "Good girl," he praised. She sat down with a smile but frowned when she tried to recline. She built up her powers and popped the chair open. Zeus clapped. "Very powerful my kitten. I'm impressed," he complimented. Jinx looked at him slightly confused. He pat her hand. "You are certainly special Jinx. Not only are you puma and vampire with all powers granted to them. But also immortal with power of the gods," Zeus told her. "If she is immortal why does she need us?" Zach asked. Zeus nodded understanding where the question came from. "Because she is immortal in the sense that she will not grow old and die. She is not immortal from those out to kill her though. She can die but not from natural causes," Zeus explained. "I know why vampires hunt us and why we occasionally will kill them but why are they after her?" Rob asked. Zeus sighed. "Because the Fates are malicious women and let an oracle prophesize her coming. It was also the life thread they spun for her," he explained sadly. Jinx thought for a moment. "And you cannot mess with the Fate they've already spun?" She asked. Zeus nodded. "Can I speak with them?" She asked. Zeus laughed. "No for I fear the fury you may unleash upon them would end badly," he replied making her frown. "So how did I become this? My parents are dead therefore they themselves were not immortal. Also I'm sure they were neither vampire or animal," Jinx said. "You're right. You're theirs and not theirs," Zeus began. Jinx put her hands up. "Grandpa Z don't speak to me in oracle. Please a straight answer," she asked. Zeus smiled lovingly at her. "My kitten you were born to them and raised as long as they could by them but you are the Gods child," he informed her. She tilted her head confused. "Why do you think all of the Gods besides these two numbskulls come immediately and offer protection and help?" Zeus pointed out. She shrugged. "Because you are not just one of our child but all of ours. In a way I really am your grandfather," he explained. Jinx along with everyone else's jaw dropped.


	8. Chapter 8

After getting over the initial shock, Jinx sat back quietly thinking everything over while the others asked questions. They regained her attention when Zach asked, "so do we have to be her body guards forever?" Jinx glared at him. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" She snapped. Rob smiled. "No cub. It was curiosity," he explained. "Yea, you know that thing that killed the cat," Zach said with a sick smile. "Yea well the satisfaction of zapping a bear with godly powers brought it back," she replied. Zach stared at her daring her to do it. Before she could try Zeus answered his question. "So long as you want to you will be her guards until your lives come to their end," he told them. Rob nodded thinking. "If so many truly know and are after her shouldn't we get a little more help?" He asked. Zeus shot a glare over at Edric and Ricardo. "Yes you should. And you would have if those two were not so lazy," he said angrily. "We didn't really know everything about her," Edric pointed out. "Yea we didn't know the cub would be high priority," Ricardo added. Zeus frowned and Jinx could have sworn little lightning bolts shot from his hair. "I'll deal with you two later," he snapped and instantly they vanished. He turned back to Rob and Zach his face softening slightly. "I apologize about them. See you would have had at least a few more guards had they kept up on training some. But I have a few of the Gods on that now and as we get them through training I will send them to you. Soon enough you will have a small army to guard her," he told them. Rob nodded. Zeus stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. "Now I think it's about time I be getting back to Olympus," he announced. Jinx jumped up. "Can I come?" She asked eagerly. Zeus laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You may visit whenever you'd like kitten. But to get there on your own and stay for awhile you would need to eat ambrosia and drink nectar," he informed her. "Can I have some?" She asked. Zeus shook his head. "I have all of eternity to spoil you. Perhaps for your birthday," he replied before vanishing. Jinx crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. "I think I like the big guy. Not spoiling you," Zach said with a smirk. Jinx shot a little bolt of lighting at his feet making him jump and scowl at her.

"Okay now cubs let's focus here," Rob said regaining their attention. "We'll be at the venue soon so I think we should go back and get ready," he told them. In an instant Jinx had herself showered smelling clean and in tight leather pants and a black halter-top. Rob gaped at her then shook his head. "Show off," Zach mumbled. "Change. There is no way you're wearing that on stage," Rob told her like a father scolding his daughter. A second later she was wearing a red tube top and black denim skirt. Zach shook his head this time next to Rob. "Nope no way," he snapped. Jinx scowled at the both of them. "Then you tell me what to wear Brother Bear and Papa Wolf," she snapped. An instant later they both were holding out jumpsuits. She shook her head and changed herself into a nice tee shirt and jeans. "This is as good as it's going to get," she informed them. Sighing the clothes in their hands vanished. "Fine. Now let's get back to the buses before we're missed," Rob said and took hold of Jinx's arm and flashed them to the bus.

The next two weeks were fairly uneventful. Between shows they'd hunt and Jinx would practice fighting with either Zach or Rob. She was half way between cub and her full-grown puma size. Her spots were beginning to fade but around her mouth stayed dark. One day while lounging in Rob's room she started to sing Cradlesong. Rob came back and paused in the doorway. Jinx was focusing on getting the notes right rather then listening for anyone coming. Rob leaned against the doorframe with a smile. When she had finished he clapped. She jumped, startled, flashing into puma form midair. When she landed and realized it was just Rob she changed back. "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" She snapped. Rob came in and sat on the edge of the bed. "And haven't I told you, you always need to be on your toes listening?" He replied. Jinx rolled her eyes. "It's been quiet. I'm starting to wonder if anyone really is after me," she said. The tingling down her spine told her someone was coming. As quickly as she could she built up her power. Rob noticed her go rigid and a low growl started in his throat. A moment later Artemis stood before them in riding pants, boots, and a green tank top. Jinx's powers shocked her as they sizzled. Artemis smiled at her. "With practice you'll be able to drain your powers without shocking yourself. And there are people after you never doubt that," she informed her. Rob relaxed seeing it was the Goddess. "Artemis would you mind watching the cub so I can get us something to eat?" He asked taking advantage of her presence. Artemis nodded. "Go Rob Wolf I think Jinxie needs some girl time anyway," she replied.

Jinx crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Artemis. "I don't need babysitting," she told her. Artemis nodded with a knowing smile. "That's why Rob scared the crap out of you when he gave you applause?" She asked. Jinx frowned. "You saw that?" She asked. Artemis nodded taking a seat beside her. "I'm a God, I see everything," she informed Jinxe who looked horrified at the idea. Artemis laughed. "There's a way for you to hide yourself but I will not show you. Father would not be happy with me," she said. Jinx sighed in disappointment then flashed herself into her puma form and curled up in a ball. "Wake me when Rob gets back. I'm going to take a nap," she said to Artemis. "That's because you haven't had a fresh kill in awhile. Without blood you'll get tired. It's the vampire side of you," Artemis replied. Jinx let out a breath and closed her eyes. She didn't get to relax long before Artemis stroked her from the top of her head to the tip of her tail. In the wake of her hand it felt like she was on fire. Jinx's eyes snapped open. She tried to flash back to her human form but nothing happened. She glared up at Artemis who was smiling kindly down at her. "What did you do to me?" She snapped at her. With her anger came an odd sensation of growing. Artemis conjured a mirror to show her her reflection. Even in puma form her jaw dropped. She was her full size puma with large teeth, only a little black dusting around her mouth, and black behind her ears. She was three feet long and stood almost two feet high to her shoulder. She was tawny in color. As soon as she began to think how cute she looked she turned into her adolescent puma form. Tilting her head to the size she was amazed by the magic and turned into her cub self again. "Depending on your mood is what you'll be. When you need to fight you can be full grown. When you're selfish and self absorbed like a teenager that's what you'll be. And when you want to curl up cute and cuddly you'll have your cub self," she explained. As amazed as she was she was still angry at Artemis for not giving her a warning and therefore turned back into her full grown self. At that moment Zach popped in. He stared at the full-grown puma on the bed. "Dammit Artemis. Rob said to watch her not let her get eaten by someone. I thought you cared about her," he snapped angry. Jinx leapt at him and just as she was about to tackle him to the grown turned into her adolescent self. She saw the confusion on Zach's face as he recognized Jinx in this form. Leaping off him and back to the bed she tried changing again. This time she was able to regain her human form. "Another gift of the gods," she explained Zach's unasked question.

Artemis, Zach, and Jinx didn't have to wait long for Rob to get back. When he did he threw a fawn to Jinx. She smiled happily a moment before she flashed herself into puma adolescent form. "Thanks for watching the cub," he said to Artemis. Zach scoffed. "You should thank her for the gift she bestowed on the cub," he grumbled. Rob looked confused to Artemis. She shrugged. "No cub should have to skip their childhood. But they shouldn't be defenseless either," she offered as an explanation. Then patting Jinx on the head, who growled at her for interrupting her eating, she vanished. Rob had no choice but to turn to Zach for an explanation. Zach sighed. "Let's see if I have this right," he said more to himself then Rob as he stood up. He reached out and snatched the fawn away. Immediately Jinx became a full-grown puma and yowled at him swatting to get the fawn back. Growling at her he threw the fawn back to her. Immediately she became a cub, so content with her food. Rob's eyebrows raised impressed. "Interesting. Well at least we wont have to think of something else to call her. She'll always be a little bit cub," he said with a smirk. Zach rolled his eyes. "I'm heading back to the bus to get ready. You spoil her way too much. And you too," he said looking up at the ceiling. In his head Jinx blew a raspberry at him.

Right before she went onstage with Rob Jinx flashed into a nice black halter-top and her skinny jeans. When Rob caught sight of her like that on stage he turned his back to the crowd and mouthed, "we'll discuss this later." Jinx smiled sweetly and mouthed back, "yes Papa wolf whatever you say." He narrowed his eyes at her then turned back to begin his show. Jinx caught sight of Zach off to the side of the stage. His glare was heated. "You are in so much trouble," he mouthed to her. She smirked at him and turned away from him. Halfway through the set Jinx was taking a sip of water while Rob was talking to the audience. "And I wanted to have Jinx sing now for all of you," he finished drawing in Jinx's attention. She nearly choked on the water as he turned to face her and she stared at him wide eyed. He put a hand out to help her off the platform with an encouraging smile. "You're joking right?" She asked him mentally. Though Rob couldn't communicate by pushing his thoughts to her in human form he knew she would read them. "You can do it trust me," he thought. Jinx rolled her eyes unsure but went to stand before the microphone. Rob was handed a guitar and he started to strum it. Then he nodded to Jinx as he began to play Cradlesong. Jinx took a deep breath then with a tentative smile she nodded back at him. When the time came for her to sing she did. At the chorus instead of the background singers singing back up Rob did. Jinx couldn't help but smile and look over at Rob occasionally. He wore a proud smile and nodded encouraging her on. Once she was finished the crowd broke out into thunderous applause. Rob returned the guitar and gave Jinx a hug. "You were amazing. More applause then me," he teased as he led her back to the platform. She looked over at Zach on the side of the stage and he was clapping and nodding. "Good job cub Jinxie," he thought. Jinx smiled letting him know she read it and then noticed everyone else hanging out on the side of the stage clapping.


	9. Chapter 9

At the end of the show everyone was back stage congratulating Jinx and insisting that they make that a regular occurrence on the rest of the tour. "Yea I think we'll have to or else the fans will start rioting. They were clapping louder for her then they were for Rob," Zach teased. Rob rolled his eyes but smiled. "Alright that's enough excitement for one night let's go back to the buses. We have to get to California by Tuesday, that's two days from now," he said to everyone. Nodding in agreement everyone headed to pack everything up to get ready to ship out. "Hang on I just have to grab something from the dressing room," Jinx said hinting that she doesn't want to walk all the way to the bus. "Lazy god like animal thing," Zach mumbled under his breath into her ear. She elbowed him in the rib and then continued into the dressing room. As they were about to pop out of there the door opened and a tall man stood before them applauding slowly. He had a smirk on his face and laughing blue eyes. He had long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. Rob and Zach each took a step slightly in front of Jinx but not enough to make it obvious. "Excuse me but who might you be?" Rob asked. The stranger faked surprise. "Oh forgive me. How rude of me, see I know you all are but you don't know me. My name is Ozzie," at that Zach scoffed. "Like the rock star?" He asked with a laugh in his voice. The stranger grinned revealing fangs. "Depends are you a bat? I'll be happy to bite off your head," he replied as he came into the room and the door slammed shut.

Instantly Zach flashed into his bear form and lunged at the man knocking him back. Rob pushed Jinx back behind him before he took flashed into wolf form jumping at the man to help Zach. Zach was wrestling with the man on the ground. Jinx knew the man had to be strong because Zach was having trouble keeping him down. Rob trying snapping at his head but the stranger threw Zach off of him into Rob. Before the two of them could recover the stranger stalked up to Jinx. "Hello Princess," he said with venom in his voice. "My name's not Princess it's Jinx Oswald," she snapped before sending a bolt of power at him. He staggered back a look of pleasure on his face. "Oh you are strong. The prophecies were right about you," he said coming at her again. Jinx growled and flashed into her full-grown puma form and lunged at him claws out. He hissed trying to grab a firm hold of her. She clawed his face snapping his head to the left and dragging her claws done it. He yelled out. By now the other two were back on their feet. "Hold him there," Zach ordered in her head. Playing dead weight and digging her claws into his chest and thighs she tried holding him down. "Close your eyes Jinx," Rob warned in her head. The vicious look on Zach's face made Jinx not question it. Instead she squeezed her eyes shut. She heard the man hiss and then a pop and Rob barked and Zach growled menacingly. There was a popping sound as the body under her jerked and the disintegrated. She felt both Rob and Zach relax and yet she kept her eyes closed tight. She felt Zach change back to human form and heard him kneel down beside her. "Hey Jinxie, it's over you can open your eyes," he said softly. Instead of opening her eyes though she let herself shrink into her cub form as she whimpered slightly. Rob, still in wolf form nudged the top of her head then licking her between the ears. "It's okay Jinxie cub. You're safe now," he said in her head.

"How's she doing?" Zach asked Rob as he popped into the room on Rob's tour bus. Rob looked down at Jinx curled up into the fetal position on his bed. He had finally gotten her to change into her human form but she still refused to speak or open her eyes. He sighed as he smoothed the hair away from her face. "She's doing the best she can. Still wont say anything or look me in the eye. It was the first time she was attacked and the first time she saw someone killed. She's young Zach," he replied. Zach nodded understanding. "She's taking it better then I would have thought. She put up a good fight too didn't lose her head," he complimented then cringed as he realized what he just said. He touched her shoulder gently. "Sorry Jinxie. Poor word choice cub," he apologized. Still she didn't acknowledge either of them. Zach looked to Rob. "Do you think she'll be okay by the next show?" He asked. Rob shrugged and looked sadly down at her. "I'd say we could call the Gods but I figure we'd give it some time before we involve them," he said. Zach nodded. "Sounds good I'm going to go out and hunt I'll bring back something for her and then stay while you hunt," he informed Rob. Rob nodded and sat down beside Jinx stroking her hair. "Come on back to us Jinxie cub," he whispered to her.

After two days they were just a day away from their destination. Jinx still hadn't budged or eaten anything. She was sleeping a lot from not having blood. Ares had paid a visit, causing unease to both Zach and Rob. He was dressed in black armor; unlike the other Gods he didn't bother trying to fit in. He was tall and well muscled; he had piercing eyes so dark brown they appeared black. "She needs blood," he said to them as if they didn't know that. "Yes we are trying to get her to eat but she refuses to," Rob said. Ares stared down at her on the bed. "Can you get her to drink any?" Zach asked. Ares looked at him. "I can, yes, but I wont," he informed him. Zach and Rob both raised their eyebrows at him questioningly. "Why not?" Rob asked. "She's a daughter to you Gods she's part of your vampires," Zach argued. Ares turned on him and hissed his eyes on fire. "Because this was her first introduction to a war she will need to fight forever. She needs to get over her fears on her own. I wont force this on her," he explained his eyes softening slightly as they turned onto her. "She'll get over this in her own time she is strong," he told them then vanished. Artemis insisted that she couldn't help either, even though she did try talking to Jinx. "Jinxie cub please get up. Papa Wolf and brother Bear worry for you. You are strong get up," she whispered to her. When she got no response she too left.

The morning of the day they were going to arrive at the concert venue Zach growled and he stretched out and hit the bed. He had slept on the floor waiting for Jinx to snap out of her daze. Rob slept beside Jinx who had her hand buried in his fur. He didn't move because it seemed to be some comfort to her. Zach rest his bear head on the edge of the bed and blew some air through his nose at her. She didn't budge. Zach let out a whimper. He flashed into human form and looked down at Rob on the bed. "We need to call on the Gods for help now. It's been three days," he told him. The wolf looked up at him and took a long breath before he nodded. He licked Jinx's cheek and then crawled out from her grasp and flashed into human form. "Olympians your daughter needs you," he called looking up to the ceiling. His call wasn't answered as quickly as Jinx's calls were but it didn't take too long. A beautiful, tall woman arrived. She had wavy dark brown hair with soft brown eyes. She wore a small gold band around her head, and a sundress with peacock feather design on it. Rob and Zach bowed their heads to her. "Away with you both for awhile. Let me speak with my granddaughter for some time," she said softly to them. Hesitatingly they left but not without touching Jinx softly to offer support. Once the boys were gone the Goddess knelt beside the bed and looked at sleeping Jinx. She touched her softly brushing her hair and smoothing it down. "Awake Princess. Open your eyes so that your grandmother may look at the recognition of her in them for the first time," she said softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. Tell me how you guys are liking it. Reviews both good or bad make me happy and keep me writing :)**

* * *

Jinx slowly opened her eyes and for the first time in three days, actually registered what she was seeing. A beautiful woman's face was looking at her lovingly as she stroked her hair. "Hera?" She asked her voice hoarse from not speaking so long. The woman in front of her smiled and nodded. "Yes child. I am your grandmother Hera. But call me what you like and I will cherish it," Hera replied kindly. Jinx's eyes drooped tiredly without her meaning too. "Stay with me now princess. You've been gone far too long it is time to return to the world of the living," Hera told her. Jinx looked around noticing Zach and Rob's absence. "Where are they?" She asked. "Safe. I sent them away so we could talk. They've been worried," Hera told her. Jinx looked ashamed. "I never meant to worry them. I never meant to be so weak," she whispered sounding disappointed in herself. Hera touched her cheek gently. "You were not weak Princess. They worry from love. They know you are strong," Hera assured her. Jinx's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why do you call me Princess?" She asked. Hera smiled. "Because my darling, that is what you are. You are a Princess to the Gods. Royalty in your own right," she assured her. Jinx smiled tiredly. Hera shook her head. "You should have eaten. My love will not be happy for my spoiling you so soon but that is what grandmothers do," she said more to herself then to Jinx. She conjured up a bowl of a yellow jell-o like substance and a glass of golden honey like liquid. She tilted Jinx's head up and forced the jell-o like food into her mouth. After she raised the glass to her lips and let her drink. Immediately Jinx opened her eyes and looked really awake. "What was that?" She asked Hera. Hera smiled gleefully. "Ambrosia and nectar. Don't tell your grandpa Z I gave it to you," she answered with a wink. Then the door opened and Zach and Rob stood in the doorway. Zach caught sight of the bowl and glass and frowned. "You didn't," he said disappointedly. Jinx nodded. "She did," she replied. Zach couldn't help but smile to see Jinx functioning again. Rob went over to her as Hera stood up. He reached down and scooped her up into a hug. He looked back at Hera with a smile on his face and an arm still around Jinx's shoulders. "Thank you Queen Hera for helping Jinxie," he said. Hera nodded to him. "Just keep up the good work. The both of you," she said to him and Zach. "You spoil her," Zach said with a lopsided smile. Hera smiled back at Jinx. "She is my granddaughter, I plan to spoil her the rest of eternity," she replied and with that she vanished.

Zach leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at Jinx and Rob. Jinx looked up and saw him looking at her and offered a small smile. "I'm glad to see you do have a softer side to you that actually does care," she said. His jaw dropped. "You heard me?" He asked. Jinx gave him a "duh" look. "I wasn't dead," she pointed out. Zach scoffed. "Could have fooled me," he replied. She got up and put her arms around Zach's waist giving him a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Zach put a hand on the side of her head and one around her shoulders holding her against his chest. "You don't have to apologize cub," he whispered back kissing the top of her head. Rob stood up. "This is about when I wish we'd have a few more guards. What are we going to do?" He asked Zach. Jinx turned to look at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I can't not perform and same with Zach. We can't watch you either," Rob pointed out. Jinx still looked confused. "What was wrong with the old set up?" She asked. Now it was Rob's turn to look confused. "Nothing was wrong with it," he replied. "Then why don't we use it?" Jinx asked. Zach looked down at her. "You feel like singing?" He asked her curiously. Jinx nodded to him then Rob who looked unsure. "The show must go on, after all," she replied.

While Jinx was on stage she could see Zach on the side studying her. "I'm not about to keel over or break down in the middle of the show," she sent out to him. A mental growl answered her. "Forgive me for doing my job and keeping an eye on you," he thought. At the end of the song she turned so the audience couldn't see her and stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes. She turned back to see Rob looking at her. "You okay to sing?" He mouthed. Jinx nodded with a smile. Rob nodded and turned back to the crowd to introduce her. She jumped off the platform to go stand beside him. Someone brought out his guitar and he looked to her. She nodded at him and he nodded back with a smile as he began to strum the guitar. Again Jinx sang while Rob preformed back up. And again the crowd went nuts. Rob helped her back up onto the platform where she beamed at him. He gave her a small bow then went back to his microphone. Caught off guard she looked to Zach who also gave a small bow. "Why?" She mouthed to him. He shrugged. "Royalty, superiority, talent, and respect," he thought. Jinx shook as if from a chill. She could hear Zach's mental laughter.

After the show the three of them chose to leave the celebration early. Even with the ambrosia and nectar Jinx was wiped. They went to Rob's dressing room to flash back to the bus when there was a knock on the door. "Anyone else getting a sense of déjà vu?" Zach asked. Rob put Jinx behind him. "There was no knock last time so it can't be déjà vu," she pointed out to Zach. He shook his head at her with a smile. "Smart ass," he mumbled before he cautiously opened the door. There stood a young man who didn't appear more then two years older then Jinx. He was a good foot taller then her though. He had amber eyes hidden partially behind light brown hair that fell into his eyes. He was well muscled underneath a black button down shirt that he left the top buttons unbuttoned, revealing tan muscular skin. He also rolled his sleeves up and left the shirt untucked from his jeans, which were ripped on one knee. He had a dangerous air about him, like a predator. His eyes found and locked on hers. "How did you get back here?" Rob asked. Without looking away from Jinx he lifted a VIP pass out of his pocket. Zach looked at Rob. "We're still doing VIP?" He asked confused. Rob shook his head. "No I had them stop," he replied sounding slightly confused himself. Zach turned to growl at the young man but Jinx took a step forward and put a hand on Rob's shoulder to get his attention. "Wait," she said making Zach stop. He turned slightly to look at her confused. She tried to move forward but Rob stopped her. "It's okay," she assured him moving past him. She stopped besides Zach and stared at the man. She sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow. "He's not human. Or vampire," she said to prevent Zach from attacking. "How do you know?" Rob asked coming up beside her. "Because I just do. I've gotten used to yours and Zach's stinking hide. But he smells likes an animal too," she replied. Both Rob and Zach sniffed making Jinx smile slightly and when she smiled the young man smirked. "Just because he's animal doesn't mean he wont hurt you," Zach pointed out. "True but he hasn't attacked yet," Jinx replied. The smirk grew on the young man's face. "Thank you Princess," he said with a bow. Jinx's eyes grew wide. "I'm growing really tired of people bowing to me all the time," she growled.

"What's your name?" Zach growled. The young man raised his eyes to Jinx's still in a bow. "Saber," he replied. Jinx raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a last name Saber?" She asked. He gave a small nod. "Saber Tiger," he replied. Everyone's eyebrows shot up now. "As in Saber tooth tiger?" She asked tentatively. Saber nodded smiling. "Distant cousins really. I'm a Bengal tiger. Would you like me to show you?" He asked in a teasing tone. Before she could answer though a tingling going down her spine started right before a goddess appeared. She wore a simple white sundress. She had curly golden hair and a porcelain face. The only thing different about her was her eyes. They were pale grey and glassy. Jinx tilted her head at the goddess studying her and running through her mythology to try and remember which god this was. The goddess smiled at her. "I am Themis young one. And do not worry my eyes and not always such as this. It is only when I am casting judgment that I am blind," she said. Jinx's jaw dropped. Themis laughed softly. "I'm the goddess of justice young one it comes with that, that I would know what you are wondering," she told Jinx. Jinx smiled sheepishly. "What brings you here goddess?" She asked. Themis placed a gentle hand on Saber's shoulder as he knelt before Jinx. "You and your guards were wondering whether he could be trusted. I am here for his judgment. And he is trustworthy. Trained by both Ares and Artemis he is good," she told them. Jinx smiled. "Thank you Themis," she said. Looking to Jinx now her eyes cleared away the glassiness and became a clear grey. Themis beamed seeing Jinx clearly. "My pleasure Jinxie young one. And before I leave you here is a gift for you," she said touching her shoulder gently. Warmth seeped over her from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. She looked questioningly at Themis. "See past any falsehoods others may put before you," Themis explained. Zach frowned. "You mean she can tell if we're lying now?" He asked. Themis nodded. "What's the matter Brother Bear don't like that?" Jinx asked with a smirk. "No, I love it," he replied sarcastically. "Liar!" Jinx cried excitedly. Rob and Themis smiled while Saber smirked. "I must return to Olympus be safe young one," Themis said and then vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

**Long chapter, hope you guys are enjoying the story**

* * *

Zach sighed. "So what do we do with him?" He asked Rob jerking a thumb at Saber who was still kneeling before Jinx. Rob shrugged. "If Themis says we can trust him we must," he replied. Saber cleared his throat. "Princess if it is alright with you I'd like to get up off the floor," he asked pointedly. Jinx smiled at him. "Of course and please don't bow to me anymore," she instructed. Saber nodded as he stood up. "Now, I like what Rob said. I really can be trusted and by the looks of things you need another hand around here," He said smartly. Jinx smirked at him and turned to Rob. "Can we keep him? I like him he ticks off Zach. Look at him steaming," she said with a laugh looking over at Zach who couldn't be frowning deeper. "I don't like him. I vote we get rid of him," Zach grumbled. Rob couldn't help but laugh. "I wont get in the way of the will of the gods. Saber you're welcome here. I'll introduce you to the crew tomorrow but for now we need to get the cub back to the bus so she can sleep," he said putting an arm around Jinx. Saber nodded. "Of course whatever is best for the Princess," he replied. Jinx turned to him. "None of that either. It's Jinx, Jinxie, or cub. No Princess," she told him. Again Saber nodded. Rob looked around. "Alright if everyone's happy let's go," he said then popped out of there.

Saber slept in the bed that had been intended for Jinx, though she never used it. Jinx didn't consider whether or not it would be comfortable to him until the morning when he looked less then comfortable as he tried stretching in the hallway. She came out of Rob's room to go get a cup of coffee when she nearly ran into him. "Sorry," she mumbled tiredly. Saber smiled kindly stepping out of the way. "Don't apologize Jinx, it was I who was in the way," he replied. Jinx raised an eyebrow at him as she poured herself a cup of coffee. He came over and put a cup down beside hers, so she poured him a cup as well. "Thanks," he mumbled taking a sip without putting any milk or sugar in it. Jinx looked at him curiously. "You drink your coffee black?" She asked. Saber shrugged. "It's never going to taste as good as nectar so might as well just drink it how it comes," he replied. Jinx's jaw dropped. "You're immortal?" She asked. Saber nodded and chuckled as he put out a hand to stop her from pouring too much milk in her coffee. "The Gods saw that it would be beneficial for me to be immortal and so I was allowed a taste of nectar," he informed her. Jinx raised her eyebrows impressed. "Well I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing," she said starting back to Rob's room. "Stretching," he called after her making her turn. "I was stretching in the little room available here," he pointed out. Jinx's lips twitched in a smile. "Hold on a minute, I'll tell Rob we're going out to get acquainted," she said then slid into the room.

Zach had to flash them to a secluded area in the woods since the only place Jinx knew in California was a beach and just appearing on a beach didn't seem like a good idea. They were in a shaded area but the forest floor was clear for them to run around in. Zach leaned back against a tree arms folded across his chest. Jinx lifted an eyebrow at him. "You don't have to stay and play babysitter you know," she told him. Zach ignored her. "I'm waiting to see how big of a tiger we are dealing with," he replied nodding to Saber. Saber smirked at the challenging tone in Zach's voice. He shrugged and flashed into his tiger form. At the sight of him Jinx's jaw dropped. He was ten feet long and stood thirty-six inches tall. He was a gorgeous orange color with perfect black stripes. He had really long teeth when he hissed at Zach making Jinx laugh. He looked so soft to touch. "Can I pet you?" She asked in his head before she could help herself. The tiger took slow steps towards her and placed his head under her hand. He was softer then she imagined. He purred and she stroked his head. "What is he thinking?" Zach demanded. Jinx frowned at him. "Just because I can do it doesn't mean I have to share it with you," she pointed out. Zach growled at her while Saber thought, "she can do that." Jinx laughed. "Yea I can. You can think whatever you want to say to me and I'll hear it," she told him. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what he's thinking," Zach demanded. Jinx frowned. "I'll tell Rob you're not being fair," she shot back. "I'm sure he'll choose your safety over my being fair," he replied. Saber sat down and watched the two of them. Jinx sighed and looked down at Saber who looked up at her. "He's thinking we fight like a brother and sister," she sighed looking back at Zach. "Good and I treat her like my sister so any funny business and I'll rip your throat out," he threatened. Saber yawned showing his teeth. "He said he'd like to see you try. Now I'm saying run along, how am I to get to know my new guard with you looming over us?" Jinx asked eyebrows raised. Zach stared at her defiantly for a moment then sighed. "Alright be back before we hit the next venue. We have to introduce the new guy," he told her. Jinx nodded and skipped up to him to kiss his cheek. "Yea, yea worry wart, get out of here Brother Bear," she said showing him away.

Once Zach was gone Jinx turned to Saber. He tilted his head looking at her. "No I didn't tell him you were hiding something. You think he'd have left if I told him that?" She said replying to his question in his mind. The tiger stood up and stretched. "Interesting tricks you have up your sleeve, anything else?" He asked. Jinx laughed and flashed into her adolescent puma form. "You have no idea," she sent to him as she turned straight into a full-grown puma then to a cub. Even in tiger form Saber looked surprised. "What else is there?" He asked. As a cub she rolled onto her back and looked up at him. "Oh the normal stuff. I can tell when someone is going to flash here, I can read your thoughts and speak in your mind while in human form. I can grow fangs, and jump to different places. The usual stuff," she replied. Saber laughed. "Oh yes and that's really normal for you I suppose," he replied. Jinx swat up at him. "For a daughter of the gods that is normal for me. Why? Does that sound so abnormal to you?" She asked. Saber let out a breath and laid down beside her. "Not really. I mean you didn't name one thing," he said nonchalantly. Jinx rolled over to look at him. "What?" She asked. Saber did a shrug that looked really odd for a tiger. When he didn't reply she turned into a full grown puma and jumped onto his chest and looked down at him. Again he laughed. "Quite a temper you have," he commented. Jinx growled. "What didn't I name?" She demanded. "Time jumping," Saber replied simply.

Jinx stared at Saber in disbelief. The shock of it shocked her into her adolescent form. Saber rolled slightly and knocked Jinx off of him. They laid down facing each other. "There's no such thing as time jumping," she said to him finally. Saber began grooming his paw. "Sure there is," he replied. Jinx shook out her head. "Not possible," she said. Saber looked at her. "Wrong again. If you don't believe me ask the Gods," he replied standing up and shaking out his body. Jinx stared up at him defiantly before she flashed back to human form. She pat him on the head. "Good idea kitty," she said smartly. Saber looked up at her and hissed. "I have fangs too. Yours don't scare me," she snapped back flashing her fangs. "Mine are bigger," Saber thought. Jinx smiled to herself then looked up at the sky then back down at Saber suspiciously. "You're not trying to trick me are you?" She asked. Saber stared at her tiredly. "You can tell if I'm lying, you tell me. If it helps I'll swear it on Hades himself," he thought tiredly. Jinx raised an eyebrow at him. Before she could say anything a tingling went down her spine. She began to growl and a second later Saber was growling as well hunched ready to pounce. A dark god appeared. He wore black jeans and a tight black tee shirt. He had wavy brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was tall and well muscled. "Interesting choice in Gods to swear upon," he said. Saber flashed into human form and rolled his eyes. "Nice theatrics Hades. Planning on putting on a show for Persephone?" He asked sarcastically. Hades scowled. Jinx stepped forward but before she could say anything the tingling started again. "What is this a family reunion?" She growled. A redheaded goddess appeared with shining blue eyes. She was young and beautiful and almost as short as Jinx. "Sweet heart be nice," she said lovingly to Hades as her hair changed to a dark brown to match Hades. His eyes softened as he reached out to snake an arm around her. "I was being nice. Saber was the one being smart," he insisted. Jinx stifled a giggle as she watched how different Hades could be from one person to his wife.

"Um excuse me but we're still here. Perhaps you could tell me why you are?" Jinx said regaining everyone's attention. Persephone turned to her and smiled sweetly. "Forgive me sweet one," she said coming forward. She kissed the sides of Jinx's face. "I'm your Aunt Persephone. That cranky old man is your Uncle Hades. Hades come over here and say hello to your niece," she snapped back at him. Hades looking ashamed came forward and kissed the top of Jinx's head. "What are you hanging out with him for?" He asked jerking a thumb over at Saber. Jinx smiled. "He's one of my guards. Figured you would have known that," she replied. Hades lips twitched in a smile. Persephone pat her on the shoulder. "She has a point there," she said to Hades with a smirk. Hades took a deep breath before he answered Jinx. "I'm not exactly on good terms with my brother and the other gods. You know, being the god of death and all," he replied. Jinx nodded. "Besides he doesn't try to either," Saber threw in. Hades sneered at him. "Because you other gods think you're just all that. I rather like my home as it is with my lovely wife as company," he told them. Persephone walked over to hug her husband. "Oh calm down grumpy bones. He is just teasing weren't you Saber?" She asked looking over at Saber. Saber looked as if he wouldn't reply in favor but then gave a small nod. "See," Persephone said playfully hitting Hades in the chest. Hades caught her hand there and brought it to his lips. Jinx cleared her throat. "Well Hades do you think you could tell me something? Or Persephone," she asked. "Call me Seph," Persephone replied. Jinx nodded and looked to Hades who to her surprise still held a soft look in his eyes as he looked at her. "Sweet one, the demigod, the smart ass, tells the truth. He can jump time," he replied.

Jinx stared at Hades in disbelief. "It's the truth sweet one. He wont lie to you," Persephone told her. Jinx looked between the two of them. "How can he do it and not me?" She asked. Saber laughed while Persephone giggled. She knelt before Jinx. "Because the gods all agreed you can't have everything from the beginning. It would leave us nothing to gift you," she explained. Jinx nodded and a slow grin spread on her face. Hades shook his head before she could say anything. "No I will not gift that to you now. You'll have to depend on Saber for now," he replied. Jinx frowned up at him. Persephone stood up and put her arms around Hades. "Let's go home so that these two can explore. Besides there's not much time before I must go back to mother," she said with a pout. Hades nodded and turned to Jinx. He kissed the top of her head again. "Take care sweet Jinxie. And try and find better company," he said with a nod to Saber. Persephone kissed Jinx's cheek again. "Visit us anytime Jinxie. Don't worry it's not as dreary as you think," she told her. Hades laughed. "Yea no matter what I say she's added a woman's touch to the underworld," he assured her. "I don't know how to get their Aunt Seph," Jinx replied. Persephone smiled. "Saber will show you the way. We'll have tea," she insisted. Hades lips curled up in distaste. "Let's go love before your mother steals you away from me once again," he said putting his hand out for her. Persephone took it and turned back to Jinx and Saber. "Don't forget tea with us soon," she said before they both vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

Jinx turned to Saber who gave her a quirked eyebrow. "Do you believe me now?" He asked running a hand though his hair making it stick up slightly before some pieces fell into his eyes. Jinx frowned. "Looks like I have little choice but to believe you. Though I'd believe you even more if you brought me with you somewhere," she hinted. Saber smirked and sighed. "Alright we can't stay long though and there are a few rules we have to go over before we go," he replied. Jinx jumped up and down clapping her hands excitedly. She conjured up two chairs and sat cross legged in one. "What are the rules?" She asked wasting no time. Saber laughed amused and sat down. "Okay well, the biggest thing is that we can't change anything in the past. If we go somewhere you are you can't show yourself to you in the past. It creates a really big mess. And we must fit in," he listed. Jinx nodded. "Common sense. Can we go now?" She asked impatiently. Saber rolled his eyes and stood up. Jinx did as well dissolving the chairs. Saber put out his hand. "Where do you want to go?" He asked. Jinx thought for a moment. "First I'll make it easy for you. How about Princess Diana's wedding?" She suggested. Saber's eyebrows furrowed. "You don't like to make things easy do you? You want me to just pop us into St Paul's Cathedral, where Princess Diana is getting married?" He asked. Jinx nodded with a smile. "Can you shield us from sight?" He asked. Jinx shook her head. Saber sighed. "You better call Hermes for help then or else we're going to create a big scene," he told her. Rolling her eyes Jinx sighed and dropped his hand. "You're just delaying things," she told him before she turned to the sky. "Hermes, your favorite person's calling."

Hermes appeared the same as last time with a smirk on his face. "Sneaky Jinxie, what might I do for my favorite person now?" He asked her. Jinx smiled a twinkle in her eye. "I'd like a little gift that I'm sure you specialize in," she replied slyly. Hermes raised his eyebrows intrigued. He looked to Saber. "Now how could I say no to that. She's very flattering. You better watch yourself Saber buddy. Even with your practice with me she'll win you over," he warned then turned to Jinx. "What would you like sneaky Jinx? Name it and it's yours," he assured her. Jinx smiled triumphantly. "The Gods have a way of shielding themselves from sight. Might you be able to give that gift to me as well? And guarantee I can shield those with me as well?" She asked. Hermes smirked eyes twinkling in mischief. "All of my gifts to you are guaranteed. I fear Zeus' fury should I try and trick you," he replied with a kiss to the top of her head. Tingling went down her body and she looked up at Hermes questioningly. "Just think yourself and any companions invisible and you will be," he told her. Smiling Jinx kissed his cheek. Hermes smiled shaking his head at her. "How many gifts have you tricked us into giving you so far?" He asked her suspiciously. Jinx smiled innocently. "No trickery. I must just have a way with all of you," she assured him. Hermes looked at her doubtful then shrugged. "If you say so. I'm not about to get in the way of your schemes. I'll see you soon buddy. I want a rematch in poker," he said to Saber. He then ruffled Jinx's hair. "Happy tricking," he told her then vanished. Jinx raised an eyebrow at Saber. "You play poker with him? How dumb are you?" She asked. Saber put his hand out for her. "I'm dumb enough to be taking you to the past without your brother or papa's permission. And I'm not that dumb at all. He asked for a rematch, meaning I won last time. Now are you ready to go?" He asked her patiently. Jinx frowned but took his hand. "Yea let's go see that wedding."

Saber popped them into a side isle just as Princess Diana was coming into the cathedral. Jinx's jaw dropped in disbelief. Saber laughed at her reaction. "Don't lose focus. You're the one with the shied. I'm sad you had so little trust in me. You need to put a little more trust in a bodyguard," he joked. Recovering Jinx smiled sheepishly at him but then moved forward to see better. "She's beautiful," she whispered in awe. Saber came up beside her and nodded. "Yes she was, both in looks and character. She was so kindhearted. The Fates were cruel to her," he whispered back. Jinx tilted her head as she looked at him. "You say that like you knew her," she observed. Saber shrugged nonchalantly. "Who doesn't, she was all over the news," he replied. Jinx studied him a moment. She could sense he wasn't lying but she knew he was hiding something. Before she could ask anything though he indicated to the front of the cathedral where it was beginning.

After the ceremony was over Saber flashed them back to the present and the field they'd been in earlier. As soon as Saber let go of her hand she collapsed into a chair that appeared before she fell. "Wow, that was amazing," she declared. Saber smiled amused by her happiness. "I'm glad you enjoyed it and your trust in me restored," he told her leaning against a tree. That reminded Jinx of something. "How old are you?" She asked him. Before he could answer she shook her head because she could see he was going to lie. "There's no way you can really be twenty-one if you are such good friends with Hades and Hermes. Also you speak about Princess Diana as if you knew her. So the truth would be nice," she insisted. Saber sighed looking defeated. Just as he was about to answer though a tingling went down Jinx's spine. She cursed and spun around growling. Saber flashed into a tiger growling deep. A moment later Rob appeared and raised his eyebrows at the two of them. Jinx stood up straight and smiled happily at him. "Glad to see that you two are prepared for anything. I think Zach might have been pushing it when he said it would be easy to take you," he said to Saber. He flashed back to human form with a laugh. Jinx skipped over to Rob. "Guess what Papa Wolf?" She said singsong like. Rob raised and eyebrow at her. "What did you do?" He asked suspiciously. "Had some visits from all sorts of people," she replied excitedly. Rob looked around worried and a little ticked off at Saber. Jinx laughed. "By Uncle Hades, Aunt Seph, and Hermes who gave me a gift," she explained making Rob relax. He rolled his eyes with a sigh. "What gift did he give you now?" He asked tiredly. A moment later Jinx vanished from sight. Rob began to panic while Saber just stood there. Rob began to growl at him. But then Jinx reappeared on his other side and kissed his cheek. Rob looked like he might have a heart attack. "What did Hermes do to you?" He demanded. Jinx giggled. "Shielding whenever and with whomever I please," she informed him. Rob wiped a hand down his face. "Alright we'll discuss this new gift later let's get back to the bus we have to get inside for the show," he told them and then flashed the three of them back to the bus.


	13. Chapter 13

Saber was introduced to everyone as a back up guitarist. It turned out that he was a really good guitar player. They also had to say he was a good friend of Rob and Jinx, given that he would pretty much be tailing her. Jinx didn't sing back up for Zach's band now that she had Saber to watch her on the sidelines. She stood in the wing instead with Saber beside her making faces at Zach. He kept smirking and shaking his head at her. When his set was done he came over and put her in a head lock and ruffled her hair. Jinx laughed and protesred gently pushing him off her. "Be grateful all I did was make faces," she said with a mischievous look as she wiggled her fingers and sparks came out. Zach gently hit her in the back of the head. "Knock it off someone will see you," he warned. Jinx stuck her tongue out at him. "Are you two fighting again?" Rob came up behind them and asked. "No," they said in unison. "Yes," Saber said with a cocky smirk. Both Zach and Jinx turned and gave him a low snarl. He just shrugged and walked on stage. Rob gently pushed Jinx after him. "You two can wrestle this out later," he said following her onstage. "You two play nice," he whispered helping Jinx onto the platform beside Saber. She gave him a threatening look but he paid no mind as he began to play.

When it was time for Jinx to sing Rob handed the guitar to Saber and indicated for him to come as well. Although he seemed like he wasn't fazed Jinx could feel his uncertainty. "It's a test. He thinks it's funny. I sing Cradlesong, if you don't know how to play it I can try and send it to you," she sent to him. He gave a small chuckle to himself and a subtle shake of his head. "I know it luckily. Good joke on his part though," he thought. Jinx looked over at Rob who was setting up a microphone next to hers to sing back up. "Not nice," she sent to him. He gave a small shrug. She looked between Saber and Rob and nodded. Saber began and Jinx sang. While she sang she could sense Rob's pride in her and his surprise in Saber. She also felt Saber's surprise in her as well. When she was finished Saber handed Zach the guitar with a confident smirk while Zach stared at him in disbelief. Rob in the meantime hugged Jinx. "No more tests he's a keeper. And you, cub, did amazing as always," he whispered. Saber came back and helped Jinx up on the platform before hopping up there himself to finish the show.

"All right you passed we'll keep you around," Rob said clapping Saber on the back. Saber gave him a small smile and a nod of appreciation. "Speak for yourself. I still don't trust him fully," Zach huffed crossing his arms over his chest. Jinx rolled her eyes. "Alright tough guy I'd like to see that fight for trust," she joked. Zach growled at her. "I have to go hunt need me to bring you something?" He asked her between clenched teeth. Jinx nodded eagerly as her stomach growled. "I'll head back to the bus and meet you there," she told him. Zach nodded went around a corner and vanished. Rob ushered Saber and Jinx into a dressing room and flashed them back to the bus before anyone could knock on the door. In the bus Saber said goodnight and went to his bed. Rob looked at Jinx. "You trust him?" He asked her. Jinx nodded. "Yea I do actually. Are you going to play nice now?" She asked. Rob laughed as he kissed the top of her head. "As long as you trust him and you're safe under his watch then I will stop," he assured her. Jinx yawned wide like the cat that she was. "You didn't hunt today did you?" Rob asked her not sounding too happy. She shook her head sheepishly. Rob rolled his eyes. "Take a nap I'll wake you when Zach gets back," he assured her. Kissing his cheek she flashed into her cub form and curled up in the center of the bed. Rob scratched her between the ears making her purr. "Thanks Papa Wolf," she sent to him before closing her eyes and taking a catnap.

The next morning Jinx woke up and stretched. She opened one eye to find Rob still asleep in wolf form. She kneaded her paws at his back. A low grumbling came from him. "Wake up, wake up!" She sent over to him. "No, no," he sent back. Jinx giggled and lunged into his back making him go, "oof!" He rolled over to face her and put a paw on her back holding her down. "Go back to sleep cub," he said tiredly. Jinx slid out from under his paw. "No, wake up! I want to go to the field," she whined. Rob rolled his eyes. "Go bug Zach then," he told her. Jinx wrinkled her nose. "No way," she complained. Then she sensed movement outside. Rob did as well. "Saber," they both said at the same time. Jinx heard Saber pause outside the door. "Come in Sabe," Jinx sent to him. Opening the door Saber saw them both and a smirk played on his lips. He flashed into tiger form to communicate with Rob. "Please take her to the field. I want to sleep and she refuses to get Zach to do it. Please," Rob sent to him tiredly. Saber nodded then turned to look at Jinx. She grew to her adolescent self and stood up. "Let's go," Saber said. With a mental smirk Jinx leapt at him while he reared up catching her against his chest and falling back. Mid fall he flashed them to the field and they fell back into the grass.

"Okay hunt, fight, or run around and get your cub energy out?" Saber asked pushing her off of him. Jinx flashed into human form and laid on her back looking up at the canopy. "Questions first everything else later," she replied. Saber flashed into human form as well and sighed. "Fine what is your question?" He asked sounding tired. Jinx looked over at him. "Questions, meaning more then one," she clarified. Saber raised an eyebrow at her. "Why should I answer them? What do I get out of this?" He asked. Jinx frowned. "Can't you answer them without anything? Wouldn't it just be enough to get my undivided trust?" She replied. Saber smiled and gave a small nod. "Touché. It should but I'm petty so you're going to need to give me something more then that," he replied. Jinx frowned. "Fine you get a question for every question I ask," she offered. Saber thought a minute then nodded. "Why not?" He shrugged. Jinx smiled wide. "That was your first question. I suggest because it wont kill you, now my turn. How old are you really?" She asked. Saber narrowed his eyes at her. "Old enough. I was around for the fall of Atlantis to give you a general idea," he replied. Jinx's jaw dropped. "How on earth are you that old?" She demanded. It was Saber's turn to smirk. "That was two questions in a row," he pointed out. Jinx sighed and motioned for him to ask. "Why didn't you tell Rob I brought you to the past?" He asked. Jinx shrugged as she ripped some grass out of the ground. "Slipped my mind," she replied. Saber shook his head. "I don't need Themis' gift to know you're lieing," he told her. Jinx looked innocently at him as she sat up. "Never said that was part of the rules," she said. Instantly his face fell.

Saber went on a hunt and returned with a rabbit for Jinx and a fawn for himself. Jinx flashed into her adolescent form to dig in. When Saber was contently in his tiger form Jinx glanced up at him. "I'm allowed to have some secrets to myself," she sent over to him. Startled Saber popped his head up. "What?" He asked blinking at her. Jinx smiled the corners of her mouth opening and the amusement shined in her eyes. "Why I didn't tell Papa wolf, because I need some secrets of my own," she reiterated. Saber's ears twitched as he gave a nod before digging back into his food. "Fair enough, your turn," he replied. Jinx thought a moment. "If you've been around that long why is it you're less off in powers then I am?" She asked. Saber actually laughed. "Who said I was less off?" He asked. "That counts as a question," Jinx pointed out looking over at him. He gave a small nod. "You're strict with these rules, but alright answer," he replied. "I say you're less off," she then answered. Saber shook out his head and made the remains of his meal disappear. "Well I'm not," he assured her. Jinx licked her chops as she made her meal disappear as well. "Prove it. And that's not a question so I still have one," she pointed out as he began to try and get away with it. "What proof would you like? I can travel time you can't," he pointed out. Jinx flashed into her human form and put her hands on her hips. "Something else," she replied not amused. Saber flashed into human form. "How about communication like you, and before you lie and tell me everyone can do that I can tell if you're lieing too," he said in her head. Jinx frowned. "What the hell?" She demanded. Saber smiled wide. "Now that is in fact a question. Mine is this, before you have a cow how about we go visit you're Aunt Seph for that tea?" He said putting his hand out. Jinx shook her head. "I have to tell Papa wolf and Brother bear if I'm going to go. My luck they'd pop up here and have that cow," she replied. It was Saber who frowned now as he tilted his head. "They're not your real family," he said. Jinx rolled her eyes. "Thank you captain obvious. What is your point?" She snapped back. "What is the relationship you have with them?" He asked. Jinx shrugged. "You have a lot of power you tell me," she challenged. Saber shook his head in frustration. "I'd prefer to hear it from you rather then invade in your privacy," he told her. Jinx grabbed on to his arm tightly. "Bring me to my Uncle Hades and we'll discuss it over tea," she told him.


	14. Chapter 14

Jinx had to admit she was surprised at her Uncle's place. She could tell it was the Underworld but at the same time it was not what she expected. It was dark with the floor and walls black and dark grey. There were side tables and chairs made of bone but the odd part was the dark purple or maroon cushions on them and the dried out flowers on the tables for decoration. "This is the Underworld?" She asked turning to Saber. He nodded. "This is where Hades and Seph live in the Underworld," he explained. Jinx nodded looking around still in awe. "Uncle Hades?" She called out hearing her call echo through the halls. A door opened to their right to reveal Persephone. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and black heels. "Come on in sweet one. I'm so glad you decided to come so soon," she exclaimed kissing Jinx's cheek as she walked past her through the doors. They moved into the throne room. It was a huge hall with a dais that had two thrones on it. One was made of bones with two skulls where the hands would rest. The throne beside that one was slightly smaller and made of silver with purple velvet cushions. Persephone leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I bet you can't tell which is mine and which is your Uncle's," she teased. She straightened up with her hands on her hips. "Speaking of which where has he gone? I swear if he flashed out to skip tea he is sleeping on the couch for a few decades," she mumbled. "Hades, you devil, where are you?" She demanded. Just then Hades walked through another set of doors on the opposite wall. "Where did you sneak off to? Your niece and Saber are here," Persephone asked. Hades tried to look as innocent as possible as he kissed her cheek. "I was just putting on the tea," he explained. Persephone eyed him suspiciously. Hades came over to Jinx and kissed the top of her head. "Smooth over your Aunt Seph for me and I'll give you a gift," he whispered to her before straightening up. Jinx smiled wide. "Uncle Hades is telling the truth. He passed by us when we showed up and said he'd go start the tea," she told her aunt. Persephone didn't look convinced. She turned to Saber. "Is that true Saber?" She asked him. Jinx turned to face him. "You rat and I'll turn you into tiger barbeque," she threatened in his head. He nodded to Persephone. "Looks like you trained the old bat well," he assured her. Persephone's suspicion evaporated and a smile spread across her face. "Okay then let's have some tea."

Jinx leaned back comfortably in her own smaller throne beside Hades' throne. It was silver like Persephone's but the cushions had skulls and cross bones on them. There was also a heart with a skull inside of it above her head. "Thank you for the throne Uncle Hades," she said after taking a sip of tea. She loved her newfound aunt and uncle but couldn't deny that they were a little odd. While Hades had a teacup in the shape of a skull that read, "I'm the God" Persephone had a small teacup that had skulls and cross bones all around it. Saber who sat across from Hades was given a teacup that said, "He's the God" with an arrow that seemed to point to Hades now matter where Saber moved it. Jinx loved her teacup. It had a skull and cross bones with a crown on it and it read, "He may be the God but he's wrapped around my little finger." "You're welcome sweet one. Just want you happy and comfortable when you visit," he replied overly sweet to her. Persephone smile. "Isn't he such a mush? Completely different from what you're used to with him isn't it Saber?" She asked him. Scowling he put down his teacup. "Yea very different I wonder why?" He replied pointedly. Hades glare flashed but he didn't say anything. "So sweet one would you like to have a tour of the Underworld?" Persephone asked Jinx as she made all of their teacups vanish. Jinx shook her head. "Actually I was hoping I could ask Uncle Hades for a favor," she said turning innocent eyes on him. "I saved you from Aunt Seph's wrath you owe me," she sent in his head. Slightly cocking his eyebrow impressed with her power he replied, "you got a throne Jinxie." With a small smirk Jinx didn't back down. "And I can tattle on you now," she pointed out. "Anything for you sweet one," Hades replied out loud. Jinx smiled triumphantly. "I'd like to see my human mother and father. And take Saber with me to explain some things," she told him. Hades frowned immediately. "I can't do that Jinx," he said seriously.

Jinx's jaw dropped in surprise before anger snapped in her eyes that would rival the fire in Hades when he was angry. "Why not?" She demanded. Instead of being angry at her out burst his eyes softened in sadness. Persephone was the one who spoke up though. "Jinx your mother and father didn't believe in us. They would not have come to the Underworld and would instead have gone to their own heaven," she explained. Jinx was silent for a while. She had hoped to see them to make sure that they were happy now. "I can't show you to your parents but I can tell you they are happy," Hades offered. Jinx scowled at him. "How do you know?" She snapped. Saber placed a gentle hand on her arm and she calmed down a degree. "Because my brother Zeus made sure of it," Hades replied calmly. Jinx shook her head standing up. "I need to go back, Papa wolf and Zach will be worried," she said. Hades nodded and put his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Your throne will wait for your return," he told her softly. Persephone hugged her close and kissed her cheek. "Come back soon. I'll take you over to the Elysian Plain and you can meet the heroes," she offered with a kind smile. Jinx nodded and Saber touched her shoulder. He looked to Hades and Persephone and with a nod to them flashed himself and Jinx back to the clearing. He dropped his hand from her shoulder and the moment he did she spun around to face him. "What have you been doing to me?" She demanded furious. Saber took a step back. "Just trying to alleviate some of your emotions," he explained. A very puma like growl escaped her. "Another one of your powers? Keep your emotion control away from me," she snarled turning her back on him and flashing herself into a full-grown puma and began pacing that way. When a tingling ran up and down her spine she roared not wanting to see anyone. Saber flashed himself into his tiger form and jumped to position himself in front of her. Seconds later three animals appeared, a leopard, a lion, and a grizzly bear.

Jinx didn't need to be able to read their minds to know what they had in mind; she could see it in their eyes that they wanted her blood. "Stay behind me," Saber ordered. For once she didn't argue at being ordered around. The bear came at Saber head on while the lion went for his side. Jinx kept her eyes on the leopard who didn't join in the fight but stalked around his eyes only on her. "Hello Princess. Don't fear me," a smooth voice said in her head. "I don't fear you leopard. I'm contemplating how to kill you," she shot back. Laughter rang in her head. "Now why would you do that? I'm just here to talk," he replied sounding amused. Jinx scoffed at him. "Then why are your friends attacking my friend? Hardly seems fair two against one," she pointed out. The leopard nodded. "True but life is never quite fair," he replied. Jinx glanced quickly at Saber who seemed to be holding his own. "Let's quit the small talk. I'd rather get to killing you now before you bore me to death," she snapped angling herself at him. The leopard smiled and stopped pacing. "Very well Princess. I'll be nice and make your death quick and painless," he informed her. Jinx smiled now. "How kind of you. I will not be so nice," she replied. The leopard let out a roar and leapt at her. While he was in the air Jinx shot a god bolt at him causing him to crash into a tree. Jinx leapt at him claws digging into his back. She bit his neck hard before he threw her off and they rolled around. "Slash or rip his neck. He dies like an animal," Saber said in her head. Jinx would have rolled her eyes were she not wrestling a leopard at the moment. "Easier said then done," she replied trying to keep the leopard from getting at her own neck. She shot another bolt at him causing him to flip over. She pinned him down and looked at him. "I'm going to enjoy this, you most definitely will not," she said before she went for his throat.

Satisfied the leopard was dead Jinx looked over to Saber still wrestling the bear and lion. "Hey boys, yoo-hoo," she called in their heads. Caught off guard they looked over at her. She felt their shock as much as saw it on their faces when they saw the leopard dead. She felt them considering flashing out of there. She blocked that ability for them. "Now why would you want to leave so soon? We were just getting acquainted," she said to them. "You take the lion, I got the bear," Saber said tackling into the bear's side. Jinx flashed herself into human form and bat her eyelashes at the lion. She heard him thinking how lucky he was as he stalked toward her. Just before he got within leaping distance Jinx smiled and revealed her fangs. He stopped short and she sent a bolt at him then flashed into a puma and leapt at him and ripped his neck with her claws. She jumped back flashed into human form and turned to see Saber finish off the bear. He too stepped back and flashed into human form. "So you always play with their minds like that?" He asked her. Jinx shrugged. "He's a man they deserve to be messed with," she replied. Saber smirked. "Remind me to stay on your good side. I'm already at a disadvantage because of my gender," he said with a laugh. Jinx smiled then felt a tingling go down her back. "More?" She complained. Saber pushed her behind him and crouched slightly. He straightened up when it was Rob and Zach who appeared.


	15. Chapter 15

Rob surveyed the area with a look of surprise. "I told you we should have checked on them earlier," Zach said in his true I-told-you-so fashion. Rob shot a glare at him before he rushed over to inspect Jinx. "Are you hurt? What happened?" He asked frantically searching her for even a scratch. Meanwhile Zach growled at Saber. "Papa wolf I'm fine really. Look what I did too! I killed the leopard and the lion," she exclaimed excitedly. Rob looked at her in shock. Zach went and grabbed Saber around the neck. "She killed two and you only got one? What were doing?" He snarled. Saber remained calm as he looked at Zach. "I was set up two against one in the beginning and she was holding well above her own. She didn't need any help," he explained. Zach released him and looked a little confused when he lost contact with Saber. Jinx guessed it was emotion control. Rob looked at Jinx anxious. "I'm fine Papa wolf. Really it was easy," she assured him. Rob didn't look so sure. "She was playing with their heads. Sort of like a cat playing with a mouse before he eats it," Saber offered as reassurance. Zach looked over at her with amusement. "Did you really?" He asked. Jinx nodded a twinkle in her eyes. "Want me to show you brother?" She asked. Rob shook his head taking her hand. "No we're going out to dinner like civilized humans," he told them. Jinx pouted but linked her arm in Rob's. "Alright then I can tell you about my visit to Uncle Hades place," she said with a smile. Rob looked at her terrified. After a moment though he got over it and wiped a hand down his face. "Cub you are going to be the death of me," he told her. Jinx kissed his cheek. "That's my job Papa."

The four of them were seated in a corner booth secluded from the rest of the restaurant. Their waitress, Rob had said, was a wolf and would make sure they weren't over heard. They all ordered burgers as rare as they would make them. Zach slathered ketchup on his and Jinx wrinkled her nose at him. "What?" He snapped. "Why is that thing drowning in ketchup?" She asked tilting her head. Zach grinned "Looks more bloody," he replied. "Ugh!" Jinx exclaimed rolling her eyes. Zach took an exaggerated disgusting bite and showed what was in his mouth to her. Jinx threw a French fry at his eye. "Knock it off you two. What part of be civilized don't you seem to comprehend?" Rob asked looking sternly at the two of them. Jinx looked down. "Sorry Papa," she mumbled. When Zach didn't say anything she kicked him hard making him yelp. Saber laughed. "Watch it tiger," Zach snarled. Suddenly he turned to Rob and looked really sorry. "I'm so sorry Rob. And you too Jinxie cub, for everything," he apologized. Jinx burst out laughing while Saber smirked. "Which one of you caused that?" Rob asked looking between Saber and Jinx. Jinx shook her head. Saber just raised an eyebrow at Rob before he shrugged. "Slipped my mind to mention it," he replied while Zach just went back to eating like nothing was going on. "I've got a question," Saber said. Rob looked at him waiting. "No he's not my father. I'm not related to him at all," Jinx answered the question before he spoke it. "Then why do you act like it?" Saber asked. "Because she has no family here now. If she's stuck with me she may as well be like a daughter to me. Besides I imagine, should I have had a daughter she would have been just like her," Rob answered looking lovingly at her. Jinx smiled. "Couldn't ask for a better adopted Papa," she said equally loving. Saber nodded now understanding their relationship. He looked to Zach now. "What about this guy?" He asked. Jinx looked at him horrified. "You think I'm actually related to him?" She exclaimed. Saber shrugged. Zach scowled at her. "I think I should be taking offense to that," he said which Jinx ignored. "Well if not related then," Saber began then dropped off. Jinx shrieked. "Ew!" She yelled in complete disgust to what Saber was suggesting in his head. Zach didn't look pleased as he looked between Jinx and Saber. "Use your words," he demanded. "He thinks we're…a thing," Jinx said trying to get Saber's mental pictures out of her head. Rob actually laughed. "Oh Gods no. Besides the fact that the gods and myself would neuter him, he's been taking care and fighting with her like an older brother from the beginning," he explained. Finally Zach seemed to understand what was being said and gagged. "Me and her? Oh gods!" He exclaimed. Jinx put a hand to her mouth. "I think I'm going to throw up."

Drinking their coffee like it was a drug, Jinx wore a very content smile. "So Jinxie how were your aunt and uncle?" Rob asked. Jinx smiled happily. "Really good. Uncle Hades gave me a throne," she informed him excitedly. "Spoiled brat," Zach mumbled earning another kick under the table. "That was nice of him. Why'd he do that?" Rob asked. "Because she covered for his ass and got me sucked into it as well," Saber replied. Rob rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised," he sighed. They all sat in silence for a little while then drinking their coffees and thinking to themselves. Jinx jumped around their heads. The only one who seemed to notice was Saber, who every time she entered his thoughts would give her a mental picture of her and Zach together. Tired of it she snapped at him in his head. "Get your mind out of the gutter," she told him. He smirked. "I find it rather amusing," he replied. Jinx frowned. "Well I don't it's disgusting and if you don't stop I'll start picturing you with him," she retorted. His smirk disappeared. "Fine. How about you and Bubba then," he said a moment later. Jinx jumped out of his head not wanting that picture seared into her mind. "Are you trying to blind me?" She demanded out loud. Saber grinned triumphantly. "Just trying to keep you grounded Princess," he replied. Rob looked between the two of them as Jinx stood up fire in her eyes. "Don't call me that," she snapped. Rob put a gentle hand on her arm. "What's going on?" He asked. "Want me to kill him?" Zach asked sounding excited. "If you do that I can be his replacement rather then just an extra hand," a young man's voice said from behind them. They all spun around to glare at the newcomer. When the man smiled revealing fangs the three men jumped up ready to fight.

The man was tall, taller then Zach but not as thick. He was tan and lean but strong. He had long black hair with a red stripe in the front. He wore dark sunglasses which when he removed them showed dark brown eyes. He wore a leather jacket with a tight white shirt underneath. He wore ripped jeans and high biker boots with buckles. If Jinx didn't have to be wary of him she'd think he was gorgeous. He appeared to be twenty-five and a bad boy to the bone. He smiled at them all. "Ares didn't tell me I'd get such a warm welcome," he said sarcastically as he looked at all of them one by one and ending on Jinx. He offered her a small smile. "If you don't like to be called Princess what would you prefer?" He asked her. "Nothing until I know who you are and what you want," she replied. She couldn't sense any desire to attack her from him but she sensed that he was in fact a dangerous person. "Well Nothing, my name is Pratt and I told you I'm an extra hand or his replacement if you decide to off him," Pratt replied. Jinx blinked not sensing a lie in his words. Rob looked to her for confirmation. "Is it true? Do we trust him?" She sent to Saber. "I'll be right back with an answer," he replied. Before the other two blamed Saber's disappearance on Pratt she explained. "He's going to ask Ares himself," she said. They all waited and a moment later Saber returned with a red streak in his hair now too. Jinx gaped at him. Saber frowned. "He's telling the truth. He's your new guard," he explained. Rob relaxed and Zach followed suit with some hesitation. "What the hell is with your hair?" Jinx asked him. Not looking the least bit amused Saber responded, "an easy way to tell who's on your side." Zach laughed. "No way it's happening to me," he said. No sooner had he said it then a bolt hit him and a long, smoking, red stripe ran down the middle of his hair. Jinx couldn't help but laugh. "Don't challenge the Gods," Pratt warned an amused look on his face. Zach growled at him. Rob looked up at the sky. "You going to hit me too?" He asked. Pratt shook his head. "No need you'd protect her no matter what and might as well keep one of us a secret," he explained. Jinx thought a moment then red streaks appeared all through her hair. Rob shook his head. "Remove them this minute," he scolded. Pouting Jinx did as she was told then stepped forward. Pratt offered her a small bow. "Nothing," he said smirking. Jinx frowned and narrowed her eyes on him. "It's Jinx, Jinxie, or cub take your pick. And don't bow," she told him. Pratt took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "As you wish Princess," he replied with a teasing tone.

"How are we supposed to explain him?" Jinx asked Rob as they sat back around the table where Pratt had pulled up a chair. "Stalker?" Zach offered. "That'll get him arrested," Jinx pointed out. Zach shrugged. "So? One less prick I have to keep an eye on," he replied. "Hey! I am not a prick and I will make you into bear stew should you say that again," Saber threatened. Zach just shrugged at him. "I can be Jinx's boyfriend," Pratt offered. "No way!" Rob, Zach, and Saber all said at once. Zach and Saber looked at each other. "Glad to see we actually agree on something," Saber said. "A friend of mine from school," Jinx offered. Rob nodded. "Very well, friend, you'll be sleeping on Zach's bus," he told Pratt. "Why mine?" Zach wanted to know. Saber rolled his eyes. "Because there's too many on our bus," he explained like he would to a five year old. Zach didn't look too pleased. Pratt sniffed his armpits dramatically. "Do I smell or something?" He asked them. Jinx couldn't help but smile slightly while Zach just frowned. "You're a vampire so to me yes you do smell," he pointed out. Jinx didn't think he smelt bad but like the others he had a definite unique smell to him. Pratt's jaw dropped in shock. "I am? My Gods when did this happen?" He asked completely shocked. Jinx laughed and Rob smiled amused. Zach on the other hand didn't appreciate the theatrics. Saber looked over at him and a moment later Zach was laughing hysterically. Pratt seemed really confused. "Saber has a little gift. He can work on people's emotions," Jinx explained. Pratt gave her an O face. When Saber looked away from Zach, Zach immediately stopped laughing and glared at him growling. Jinx rolled her eyes and stood up. "If you're going to fight I'd like to go back to the bus and sleep, it's been an interesting day," she said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Really long chapter this time. Let me know how you guys like it. Thank you to those who reviewed :)**

* * *

"Papa wolf why can't they send a girl for once? I'm sick and tired of all you guys, no offense," Jinx added as they finished a hunt he had brought in. Rob sighed. "I don't know cub, you have to bring that up with the gods. Though I wouldn't mind another girl I wouldn't have to constantly be suspicious of them," he confessed. Jinx got an excited smile on her face. "What are you thinking cub? You have a smile on your face and a very suspicious twinkling in your eyes. It's making me nervous," Rob asked unsure. "Papa can I spend the night on Olympus?" She asked him. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. After considering it for a moment he seemed to relax. "I suppose there's no safer place for you although I would like it better if you took someone with you," he admitted. Jinx shook her head. "I'm going to visit Artie for some girl time. Bringing one of you would defeat the purpose," she replied. With another sigh Rob nodded reluctantly. "Go ahead and give her a call," he said. Excited Jinx jumped up off the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Artie!"

Artemis appeared a moment later with a smile on her face. She wore a simple but elegant green dress that offset her red hair and brought out the color of her eyes. "I was wondering when you were going to give me a call Jinxie. You'll have to come with me to talk though and we're going to change your clothes. Dionysus is having one of his parties for everyone in Zeus' temple and it wouldn't be a proper party without you," she told Jinx. Jinx's look of surprise turned to that of pure joy and excitement. She ran over to Rob and threw her arms around him kissing his cheek. "See you tomorrow Papa!" She exclaimed running over to Artemis and grabbing her hand. "Now wait a minute," Rob said looking at the two of them. Artemis looked impatient. "Make it fast Robert," she said raising a challenging eyebrow at him. He didn't look amused. "She can't be out of anyone's sight one of you must have eyes on her at all times. And please don't let her flash back here alone an escort everywhere. Oh and make sure she's fed something besides just ambrosia and nectar," he rattled off like a true father. Artemis rolled her eyes at him. "Anything else Wolf? How careless do you think we are?" She demanded. Rob bowed his head slightly. "I don't think you are careless at all. I just know Jinxie is quite sneaky so Hermes may be a good idea to enlist in following her," he clarified. Artemis rolled her eyes but nodded. "See you tomorrow Papa! Love you!" Jinx called as Artemis popped them out of there.

Jinx and Artemis appeared in a large room. The floors and walls were made of a beautiful swirling marble and there were marble columns around as well. The ceiling was high and a gold dome shaped. There was gold patterning and inlay around the base of the columns and around the step that led up to the large canopy bed on one side of the room. There was a chaise over in one corner with a lyre beside it. There were two sets of double doors on opposite ends of the room. One set was open to reveal a balcony and beyond the balcony a beautiful scene of green grass and a forest's edge. Jinx looked around in awe. "This is your home?" She asked Artemis. Artemis looked around and shrugged. "Yea it's not much but it's home," she replied. Jinx's jaw dropped. "Not much? Have you forgotten? I currently live on a bus with a bunch of guys, which reminds me," Jinx began. But Artemis raised a hand to quiet her. "What color dress would you like to wear? Blue? White? Cream?" She asked her. Jinx looked at her confused her eyebrows drawing together. "What?" She asked. Artemis continued to look at her for a moment. "We'll try something new that way you don't run the risk of matching someone else there. We all know that would be a mess," she said and snapped her fingers. Instantly Jinx was dressed in a silky v-necked dress with thin golden straps. The tops part of the gown was cream and from her knees down it gradually faded into a deep blue. The middle was cinched revealing her curves and the back was open into a U that dipped dramatically to the center of her back. The gold straps tied behind her neck at dangled down. Jinx gaped at the 360 view Artemis supplied her. Artemis smiled triumphantly. "Now that is a dress that will make even Aphrodite jealous," she admired. Jinx looked up at her still not knowing what to say. Artemis tilted her head at her. "Now let's see about that hair," she said more to herself then to Jinx. A moment later her hair was curly and twisted up and held in place by a gold laurel. A few pieces hung around her face. "Now you look fit to go to the party," Artemis admired. Jinx looked down at herself in shock. "I look fit to be a goddess," she said in awe. Artemis now looked at her confused but then after understanding gave her a small smile of amusement. She gently touched her shoulder. "That's because you are one."

Jinx had begged to walk to Zeus' home but Artemis refused saying it would ruin her gown. Instead Artemis flashed then right in front of a set of huge double doors made of gold. She gave Jinx the once over just to make sure nothing had fallen out of place and then with a wave of her hand the doors opened. She walked inside a few paces and turned around to smile at Jinx and beckoned her in. Jinx was rooted to her spot. She had thought Artemis' home was amazing but in comparison Artemis' home looked like a shack next to this place. The room was huge and circular columns went all the way around. There was a curving table along one wall with more food on it then Jinx had ever seen and most of the food itself she'd never seen. There were chairs set up here and there but opposite the doors stood two huge golden thrones one slightly smaller then the other. They were raised upon a golden dais. When the doors had opened all the Gods had stopped and turned to look. Zeus stepped down from his dais with a big smile at her and walked towards her. "Come in my kitten meet your family and you're home away from home," he said to her as he put out his hand. Finally able to figure out how her legs worked again she took his hand and came inside.

Zeus led Jinx around showing her the different food on the table pointing out the sweets she should try. As they passed close to a group of the Goddesses Hera called to them. "Let Jinx go and mingle my love she does not need your old voice tiring her," she told Zeus with a smile in her eyes. Zeus smiled at his wife and kissed Jinx's head. "Go my kitten, I will see you later," he told her gently pushing her towards the Goddesses. Jinx looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks Grandpa," she called. "You look gorgeous Princess," Hera admired kissing her cheek. Jinx smiled. "Thank you Grandma, well you should thank Artemis actually," she replied. Artemis had chosen well because none of the Goddesses were dressed like her. Aphrodite was dressed in a beautiful pink gown that hugged her every curve. Her blonde hair hung cascading down her back. She was even more beautiful then Jinx could have ever imagined. She stepped forward and looked around Jinx. "Where is your date? A lovely rose such as you needs her arm candy," she said with a smile. "Oh we can get one of the heroes from your Uncles Hades. I can talk to him and have him release one to you," Persephone offered excitedly. Jinx shook her head. Athena's grey eyes seemed to smile as she smirked at Jinx. "Perhaps we should have Saber join us as your date," she said sounding like she knew something everyone else didn't. Jinx was taken aback. A few of the other Goddesses smiled while Aphrodite looked extremely pleased. Themis leaned forward to whisper to Jinx looking over her shoulder. "Do you know Hermes is watching you young one?" She asked. Jinx rolled her eyes looking not the least bit amused. "Of course he is," she said quietly to them then turned around to look at Hermes across the room. "Hermes come over here," she said not sounding happy. One second Hermes was across the room and the next he was standing in front of her. "Yes sneaky Jinxie?" He asked innocently. Jinx pursed her lips at him hands on her hips. "I'm surrounded by the Gods I don't need a watchdog," she told him. Hermes smirked. "Oh I think you do. You know ladies, she's quite the sneaky little thing," he told the Goddesses. They all nodded. "Yes we know Hermes but I think we can handle that," Hera scolded. Hermes shrugged. "I'm just doing what I was told. Bring it up with the big guy if you don't like it," he told them. Hera frowned. "I'll go discuss this with him," she told Jinx then vanished. The other Goddesses slowly broke off to mingle leaving Jinx with Hermes. She turned to him and narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't need a babysitter but I know there's no getting rid of you though so please just do it from across the room or I will find trouble and run head first into it," she threatened. Immediately Hermes flashed himself across the room. Rolling her eyes Jinx went to go mingle.

All of the Gods were dressed elegantly in modern clothing, all of them except for Ares. Ares was dressed in only a leather battle skirt and sandals. He now wore a red streak in his hair. Jinx couldn't help but smile slightly at it. "Nice hair," she commented looking up at him. An amused smile played on his lips. "I'm glad you approve. I chose the color based on you," he replied. Jinx looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well red stands for blood, fire, and war. Given that your life will be a war and therefore lots of blood. And there is a great fire burning in you, therefore red," he explained. Jinx nodded thoughtfully. "What about if the people after me start to catch on and copy it though?" She asked. Ares shook his head. "They wont. There are rules in our wars and they dare not to fool you that way. I'm sure Artemis will come up with something soon to mark hers as well," he assured her. Jinx nodded understanding it all and admiring his knowledge. He squeezed her shoulder as his eyes softened greatly. "I love war and live for it but I am greatly sorry for the life the Fates have bestowed upon you. The only comfort I find is that you are strong enough to withstand it," he told her. Jinx smiled and raised up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said quietly. Ares nodded then with another squeeze to her shoulder moved away.

After wandering around the room Jinx met Dionysus. He looked like a frat boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes to match. He wore a polo shirt with the collar up, shorts, and flip-flops. He was very tall and very drunk. Every time he would stagger he would spill his wine. Jinx had to keep flashing out of the way of the drops making him stagger more. "Jinxish why don't you drink with ush?" He asked swaying. Jinx giggled. "Because if I went home drunk Papa Wolf might skin me," she replied. Dionysus bent down and squinted at her with a smile. "The shh Jinxish we wont tell him," he said putting a finger to his lips. Jinx smiled, she found him to be very amusing. Before she could insist she didn't want to drink Zeus called for everyone's attention. "My friends, family, fellow Gods, tonight is a very special night. For tonight we have our daughter among us for the first time on Olympus. And I would like to ask her if she would mind sharing one of her many talents with you," Zeus announced. Jinx flashed herself up on the dais beside him and looked p at him with a smile. "That talent?" She asked. Zeus looked down lovingly at her his blue eyes shinging. "No my kitten, perhaps you could sing for us?" He explained. Jinx's eyebrows rose as she looked up at thim in surprise. "I only know some of Papa Wolf's songs," she confessed. Zeus nodded with a smile. "That would be just fine kitten," he assured her. Jinx looked out at the Gods who gathered around the front of the dais. "I don't have the music," she said nervously. Apollo appeared beside her holding a guitar. "I think I may be able to provide that much," he told her with a smile. Nervously Jinx nodded to Zeus who kissed the top of her head and stepped down from the dais. Jinx looked to Apollo and nodded. He began to strum the guitar and jinx recognized Someday. She began singing and to her amazement was really comfortable doing so in front of all the Gods. When she finished that song Apollo played Cradlesong and she sang that as well. The gods applauded and gave catcalls to her. Beaming Jinx thanked Apollo. He smiled down at her and uncharacteristically gave her a big hug. Startled by his actions Jinx stared up at him. "Warming up to me are you?" She asked. Apollo smiled. "For an animal you are good. And I can look past the animal in you since you do look very much similar to myself," he confessed. Jinx threw her arms around him waist and hugged him. "I wont let you forget that now I hope you know that," she teased. Apollo laughed ruffling her hair.

After wandering around being praised by the Gods and having Hermes follow her around like a puppy Jinx made her way back over to Zeus. "What can I do for you kitten?" She asked her smiling. "Grandpa does it ever turn to night here?" She asked stifling a yawn. Zeus chuckled and put an arm around her giving her a small hug. "If you wish it to be night the it shall be," he said in instantly the windows grew dark and fires lit up around the room to illuminate it. Jinx lifted her eyebrows impressed then had to stifle another yawn. Ares came forward looking at her. "She needs some blood," he observed. Zeus conjured up a goblet with a thick red liquid in it. Jinx shook her head and wrinkled her nose taking a step back. "Oh no. I can handle eating an animal but I can't drink that out of a cup," she told them. Ares sighed shaking his head. "Come then, I'll take you for a hunt," he said putting his hand out for her. Artemis flashed infront of them. "No need Ares, this party is starting to bore me. I'll take her for a hunt and then we'll go retire for the night," she told them. Zeus nodded and kissed the top of Jinx's head. "Sweet dreams kitten. Feel free to visit us whenever you wish," he told her. Jinx nodded. "I'll see you soon," Ares told her bowing his head to her slightly. "Good night everyone," Jinx called out to the room. They all waved and replied; "good night" before Artemis flashed them back to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another long chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

The next morning Jinx woke up and stretched. She had slept on the chaise in her human form and she wasn't very comfortable. "I'm sorry but there was no way I was letting you get cat hair all over it," Artemis said coming into the room. Jinx frowned. "It's puma hair not normal cat hair," she pointed out. Artemis shrugged. "So what was it you had called me for yesterday anyway," she asked sitting beside Jinx on the chaise. Jinx looked confused at first then her eyes grew wide in recognition. "I totally forgot! I wanted to ask you if you could send a girl next? I'm tired of being surrounded by a bunch of guys," she told her. Artemis smiled. "Don't tell Aphrodite she would be livid that you didn't enjoy it. But no matter I was going to send you home with two more guards today anyway," Artemis replied with a wave of her hand. "Really?" Jinx asked excitedly. Artemis nodded. "Cara!" Artemis called. A moment later a tall young woman came into the room. She was tan with long brown hair and golden eyes. She looked around Jinx's age and she wore a big smile on her face. "Jinx?" She asked curiously. Jinx nodded standing up. The woman walked forward and put out her hand. "I'm Cara I'm your newest guard," she said shaking Jinx's hand. Jinx smiled. "Jinx but you can call me Jinxie if you'd like," she replied. Cara nodded. "It's really nice to finally meet you. And to get away from the guys for a while. You have no idea how many guys I've been surrounded by," she whispered. Jinx laughed. "Well don't get too excited. You're my first female guard," she replied. Cara shrugged. "Well at least now we both have another girl to talk to," she said. Jinx nodded. "Just out of curiosity. Are you a vampire or an animal?" Jinx asked. Cara smiled wide. "Jaguar," she informed her. Jinx smiled happily. "Another feline," she pointed out. Cara nodded. Artemis stood up and came over to the two of them. "Okay well I think it's about time you returned to Wolf and Bear. The other guard will meet you there," Artemis assured them. Jinx nodded and hugged Artemis. "Thanks Artie I'll see you soon," she told her. A moment later Jinx took Cara's hand and flashed them to the tour bus.

Rob stood up the instant Jinx showed up and lunged at her inspecting every inch of her. "Are you alright? Did they leave you alone? Did you eat enough?" He rattled off questions like there was no tomorrow. Jinx rolled her eyes and looked back at Cara. "This is Papa Wolf, he's always like this if I'm out of his or Brother Bear's sight for a while," she informed her. Cara nodded with a hidden smile. Satisfied that Jinx was hurt in anyway he hugged her and she kissed his cheek. He then looked past her to Cara. "Who have you brought back with you?" He asked Jinx. "This is Cara a new guard," she told him. Rob put out his hand and shook Cara's. "Nice to see Jinx will have some female company for once," he told her. Cara smiled. "I'm sure we could both use it," Cara replied. Jinx got a tingling down her spine and turned slightly to face it. "What's she doing?" Cara asked Rob. "She can tell when someone's going to arrive," he replied taking a small step into front of Jinx and tensing ready to fight. Cara flashed into a beautiful jaguar and growled. A moment later a tall, tan, gorgeous young man appeared. Saber also popped himself into the room having sensed the new comers. The young man who had appeared had short messy blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He wore three braids that hung behind his ear and stopped at his shoulder. One of the three was red. He wore a white and blue-stripped button down shirt that he left the top three buttons unbuttoned making his tan stand out even more. He was well muscled. Jinx was absolutely captivated by him. The other three had relaxed once they'd seen the red braid that marked him as a guard. Jinx couldn't stop herself as she stepped towards him. Where his shirt was open there was some black peaking out of the corner. Jinx gently pushed the shirt over to reveal his left peck. There was a tattoo of three claw marks that looked like they'd ripped open his skin and over them was a black J. She lifted her eyes to the new man's blue ones. "What is it?" She asked him. "It is Artemis's mark for your guards," he informed her in the most beautiful voice she'd ever heard. He covered her hand above his heart with his. Saber and Rob began to growl in the background but Jinx ignored them. "I am here to protect you Princess," he told her never looking away from her eyes. Jinx was absolutely captivated.

"Eh hum," Rob cleared his throat loudly stepping forward. "And who might you be?" He asked sternly taking Jinx's other hand and pulling her back. "Leonidas," the young man replied. Jinx's mouth dropped open then she snapped it shut. "I guess that clues me in to when you come from," she said with a smile. Leonidas smiled slightly at her. It was making Jinx breathless. "He's from Greece from around the first Persian War," Saber answered from behind them. Jinx turned around to face him. "You knew him?" She asked. Saber shrugged. "I told you before how old I am. I knew of him. Besides I saw Ares and Artemis training him," Saber replied not seeming to care too much. Jinx raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and turned and left the room. Rob sighed running a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do?" He said more to himself then anyone else. "What do you mean Papa?" Jinx asked. He looked confused before he realized he had spoken aloud. "We need to get everyone together," he explained. Jinx still was confused and Rob could see it on her face. "Why don't you take these two to the field. I'll go tell Saber, Pratt, and Zach to meet you there okay?" He asked. Jinx nodded. "Okay Papa. Don't worry so much be happy we have so much help," she told him kissing his cheek trying to sooth him. Rob didn't look too hopeful though. He popped out of the room and Jinx took Cara and Leonidas' hands and popped them to the field.

It was a really sunny day and though the sun didn't really bother Jinx she had a small headache like it should. Leonidas only the other hand was cringing. Jinx tilted her head at him. "What's wrong?" She asked. Leonidas squinted at her and even then he was still breath taking. "Do you're eyes not hurt you?" He asked. Jinx shook her head. "But here take these," she said making sunglasses appear in her hand. Leonidas took them and sighed contently. His look scorched her through the frames. "Thank you Princess," he replied. Jinx gave a bashful smile. "Please don't call me that anything else is fine," she informed him. He nodded. Jinx felt a tingling down her back and a moment later Pratt, Zach, Saber, and Rob appeared. "Hey Princess can you make me a pair of those?" Pratt asked cringing in the sunlight. Frowning Jinx conjured up a pink pair on his face. "Don't call me Princess," she told him. "Alright beautiful you got it," he replied with a daring smile. Jinx rolled her eyes. Zach frowned looking at Leonidas and Cara. "Who are they?" He snapped. Jinx smiled and skipped over to him. "Well didn't you wake up on the wrong side of the den," she teased. Zach didn't look so amused. Jinx sighed and indicated to Cara. "That's Cara and that's Leonidas. Do you mind if I call you Leon?" She asked Leonidas after the introduction. He shook his head. "You may call me whatever you wish agapeemenee," he replied making Jinx shiver. "What does that mean?" She asked intrigued. "It's an ancient Greek term of endearment, my love or dear," Saber replied with a sneer. Jinx looked over at Cara confused. She mouthed the word, "later."

"Okay now everyone sit down, Jinx some chairs, and we'll go through introductions and everything," Rob instructed. Jinx conjured up chairs for everyone in a circle. Jinx went and sat next to Rob and before anyone else could sit down Zach popped himself into the chair on her other side. Jinx raised an eyebrow at him. He just looked around the circle with a frown. "What's the matter Brother?" She asked in his head. He looked over at her. "I don't trust any of them," he thought in his head. Jinx rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me," he snapped. "Over protective," she sang in his head. It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Alright so you all know who Jinx is otherwise you wouldn't be here. I'm Rob her adoptive father of sorts and so I treat her like a daughter though we are not related. I'm also the one in charge here below the Gods of course," he informed everyone. They all nodded accepting this. "I'm Zach and if he's an adoptive father then I'm the adoptive brother. I treat her like my little sister and nothing more," Zach snarled shooting a glare in Saber's direction making him smirk slightly. "I'll protect Jinxie no matter from who or what even if it has to be one of you," he warned. Jinx rolled her eyes. "Knock it off," she threatened. Saber went next since he was sitting beside Rob. "I'm Saber one of the first guards to show up. All you need to know about me is that I have good ties with the gods and can smoke just about anyone. Oh and I can control your emotions," he added with a sly smile. Jinx glared at him. "Don't mess with emotions right now," she threatened in his head. He looked over at her challengingly. "They just have to be on their toes," he explained. Jinx frowned not buying it. "What is wrong with you?" She snapped. Saber shook his head looking away and blocked her from any of his thoughts. Jinx crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm Pratt. Nothing really special about me though I have been told recently that I'm a vampire," he told them like he was in an AA meeting. Jinx giggled making Pratt beam. "I'm Cara and if any of you mess with me just because I'm a girl Jinx and I will bitch at you like there's no tomorrow," she warned. Jinx nodded with a smile. "I'm Leonidas. I'm from ancient Greece and was a warrior there. I promise to protect the Princess at all costs," Leonidas finished. Jinx looked around the circle at her small army. "I guess I should fill all of you in on all of my dirty little secrets," she said standing up to move to the middle of the circle. She turned quickly on Pratt with a disgusted look. "Not those type of secrets you pig!" She snapped hearing his thoughts in his mind. "Vampire not pig," he corrected with a proud smile. Jinx just rolled her eyes.

"So I can read you're minds and communicate with you in your heads even if I'm not in my animal form," Jinx said to everyone in their heads. A whole mess of thoughts invaded her head making her cringe. "It's easiest for me to understand if you think like you were talking to me otherwise it takes me a minute to realize you're trying to communicate with me," she went on to explain making everyone quiet down. She looked around. "I can also make god bolts," she said aloud shooting one at Zach who jumped. "That's for being a jerk to everyone," she said in his head making him growl. "I can hide myself," Jinx explained disappearing from their sight for a moment. It made Rob visibly uncomfortable and sent Zach on edge before she reappeared and they visibly relaxed. "I can pen up my energy for big blasts, shift forms from cub to full-grown puma, and I can stay up on Olympus or in the Underworld," Jinx rattled off. Pratt raised his eyebrows. "Anything you can't do beautiful?" He asked. Jinx nodded. "Apparently I can't kill any of you if you start to annoy me. Apparently it's frown upon, who knew?" She said sarcastically. Pratt nodded thinking his approval for it anyway. Leonidas and Cara looked impressed. Jinx turned to look at Rob. "What else would you like us all to do Papa Wolf?" She asked him. Rob sighed standing up. "While we're here the few that need too should hunt," he pointed out. Everyone stood up eager to eat. "Someone needs to wait with Jinx," Rob said. "I will," Pratt, Saber, Leonidas, and Zach all said at once. Jinx raised her eyebrows. "How about I do?" Cara offered looking at Rob while the boys all growled and hissed at each other. Rob nodded. "Good idea. I'll bring you back food," he replied then flashed into wolf form and disappeared. The others flashed into animal form except Pratt and Leonidas who ran off in different directions.

Cara and Jinx sat on the grass cross-legged. "So what on earth is going on with them?" Jinx asked Cara. Cara raised an eyebrow at her skeptical. "You really don't know?" She asked. Jinx shook her head. Cara rolled her eyes slightly. "You'd think someone related to Aphrodite would catch on but no matter. Girl those boys are all crazy about you. Well besides Zach he's just mad at the lot of them," Cara explained. Jinx thought for a minute. "But why aren't they crazy over you. I mean look at you," she pointed out. Cara laughed. "You're Aunt Aphrodite's son Eros took a nice shot at me. My love is on Olympus and I'm not attracted to anyone else and nor are they attracted to me," she explained. Jinx looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry. Why did you come to protect me if it meant you would be away from him?" She asked. Cara put a hand on Jinx's to calm her. "Don't worry. He can see me and I can visit him whenever I wish. And the moment you call for me I can return to you in less then a heartbeat. Besides absence makes the heart grow fonder," she explained. Jinx nodded feeling a little better. "Are you a god then?" She asked Cara. Cara shook her head. "It was a gift from Artemis for me to visit should I chose to be your guard," she explained. Jinx sighed. "So what on earth am I supposed to do with the lot of them?" She asked Cara. Cara gave her a wicked grin. "If I were you I'd have my way with them all," she replied wiggling her eyebrows. Jinx laughed. "They are all wonderful eye candy aren't they," she admired. Cara nodded. "And all wear your mark," she pointed out. Jinx tilted her head at her. "All but you," she replied. Cara shook her head and lifted her hair up to show red tips underneath. "Oh I like it," Jinx admired while Cara laughed. "Thanks, I figured I'd wear mine with a little style. Same thing with Artemis' mark," she replied showing Jinx her wrist, which had a small script J on it. "Wow, glad someone took what the Gods gave and made it stylish," Jinx admired with a laugh. She stopped abruptly when some major tingling ran down her spine. "We're about to get some serious company," she told Cara crouching. Cara flashed into her jaguar form and leaped in front of her. A moment later six men appeared. All were taller then Jinx and Cara and also appeared to have a lot more muscle. Jinx looked around at all of them quickly. All of them wanted her blood. Six pairs of fangs grew letting her know exactly what they were. "Wonderful, I can't even eat you after we kill you," she sighed pouting. One of the men laughed. "Oh we'll see who will be killing whom Princess," he replied then leaped at her. Cara met him midair while the other vampires charged Jinx.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to those who reviewed! It keeps me writing and gives me ideas on what to add in here. Hope you like the next chapter :)**

* * *

Jinx set out god bolts trying to keep the vampires back while she kept popping around narrowly missing the vampires she hadn't hit. A tingling started down her spine making her pause in her god bolts for a second. The vampires took advantage and leapt on her. Jinx fell back and threw off a few vampires then tried to change into her puma form. In that form they pinned her down she growled and roared swiping at them when suddenly someone ripped vampires off her. It was Leonidas, his eyes red and furious. "Get behind me," he ordered fighting vampires back. Jinx leapt up and flashed back to her human form standing behind him. "I need a sword," Leonidas shouted. A moment later Jinx made one appear in his hands. She then touched the cuff Athena had given her. "Time to see how well you work," she said as it turned into a silver shield. It was light as a feather yet Jinx was able to flip the vampires over with it without a problem. Leonidas was chopping off heads like they were made of butter while Jinx guarded his back. Cara finished off two vampires on her own. One vampire slipped past them but Jinx spun around and swung her shield at him and it sliced off his head. All that remained now was vampire dust. Jinx took a deep breath as she looked around and the shield turned back into a cuff. Leonidas dropped his sword and spun around grabbing Jinx by her upper arms and holding her at arms length as he studied her. Cara ran over and flashed into human form beside him. "Are you alright agapeemenee?" He asked her worry burning deep in his eyes. "Did they get a bite?" Cara asked. Jinx shook her head. "I'm fine really. Just a few scratches," she assured them. Suddenly there was growling over to their right. The three of them turned their heads to see Saber snarling at them.

A moment later Zach, Pratt, and Rob came out of the woods. Zach caught sight of Leonidas holding onto Jinx and let out a roar of his own. Rob looked around confused while Pratt raised an eyebrow. "What happened here?" Rob asked. "Let go of Jinx now before I remove your arms," Zach threatened low in his throat. Saber had stopped growling but he looked lethal. Jinx pat Leonidas' arm gently and nodded for him to let go. With a gentle look he let her go. "We were attacked by six vampires. Leonidas appeared and took out three, Cara got two, and I got the last one," Jinx told Rob. He came over to her and inspected her. "I'm fine Papa," she assured him quietly. Rob looked at her sadly then pulled her into a hug. Jinx hugged him back while he kissed the top of her head. "They're coming in bigger groups," he observed looking around at everyone. They all nodded. Jinx pulled back as she thought of something. She looked over at Leonidas. "How did you know to come?" She asked him. Everyone's eyes turned on him suspicious. "Ares wished a guarantee for you. I can feel when you're in danger and can flash myself to where ever you are," he replied. Jinx nodded thoughtfully. Zach growled and stepped forward. "That gave you the right to hold her after?" He snapped. Jinx laid a gently hand on Zach. "He was making sure I was alright. Relax Brother Bear," she said gently. It didn't seem to calm him. She turned to look at Saber. "Calm him down please. He has no reason to be angry," she asked in his head. "He has every right to be angry. Leonidas had no right to be touching you like that," Saber replied defiantly in her head. She frowned at him. "Sabe, please. He was just making sure I was alright. You would have done the same thing," she said softly. Saber looked away ashamed a moment before Jinx felt Zach relax. She reached up to tousle his hair. "Thank you for your needless worrying Brother Bear," she teased with a smile. He smirked down at her before ruffling her hair in return.

Cara put her hands on her hips looking around. "Well as much as I love to watch you all forgive each other over nothing. The fighting has made me hungry so someone please tell me you brought food," she said. Jinx nodded her agreement and looked expectantly at Rob. He went back to the edge of the wood and pulled out a deer. Cara licked her lips and ran over to it flashing into jaguar form mid step. "Hey! What if that was for me?" Jinx protested. She heard Cara's laughter. "You snooze you lose girl," she thought. Jinx shook her head with an amused smile. She turned to look at Zach next. He shook his head. "Sorry cub," he told her. She frowned. "Here Jinx I got you your favorite," Saber said throwing a rabbit towards her. "Beautiful if your really hungry I got you a fawn," Pratt called pulling it out of the woods. "Agapeemenee perhaps something new," Leonidas offered pulling out three birds. Jinx raised her eyebrows looking around at them. Cara looked up from her deer and chuckled. "What do I do?" Jinx asked her. Cara licked her paw as she debated. "If you don't want to hurt their feelings I'd have a little of each," she finally decided. Jinx smiled nervously. "Good thing I'm hungry," she said aloud hoping she sounded convincing.

After being completely stuffed from trying to eat a little of everyone's prey Jinx returned to sitting with Cara and speaking low as they watched the others. "So what's the story with Pratt? I get Rob and Zach are family. And I get Saber, sort of, but Pratt is a mistery," Cara said sitting cross legged across from Jinx. Jinx thought for a moment. "To be honest I never really thought about it. He has a dangerous bad boy air to him but at the same time he is constantly joking around. I don't honestly know his story," Jinx admit. Cara smirked and lifted an eyebrow at her. Jinx smirked in reply. "I think it's time I pay my first little vampire a visit," she told Cara who nodded her agreement.

Jinx made her way over to Pratt who had himself propped against a tree. He raised his eyebrows at her and allowed a lazy smile to come across his face. "You know Princess I love the way you move. Definitely a preditar stalking it's prey, which I'm honored to be," he told her as she came to a stop in front of him. Jinx smiled amused. She sat down beside him. "Now to what do I owe the pleasure of such intimete company?" He asked. Jinx shook her head. "I'm just here to learn more about you Pratt so don't go getting any ideas," she warned good heartedly. Pratt nodded. "Ask away then Princess," he replied. "Where or when do you come from," JInx asked. Pratt smiled. "Ares training grounds a few days ago," he replied. JInx rolled her eyes. "Are you ever serious?" She asked. Pratt's smile fell slightly. "I was very serious once," he informed her giving her light to a little of his past. Jinx was about to ask about it when he shook his head ridding the frown from his face. "But there's nothing to be serious about in eternal life besides your safety and even that can be made fun," he said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Jinx rolled her eyes standing up. "Don't call me Princess you know how much I hate it," she said heading away. "Which is exactly why I do it Princess," he called after her teasing.

Jinx was curled up on Rob's lap in her cub form dozing. Cara had gone up to Olympus to spend some time with her love since they all assumed there would be no more excitement today and Jinx could call if she needed her. The others were lounging around. Zach and Saber were practicing fighting. Pratt leaned against a tree listening to music and Leonidas cleaned the sword he had used before. Rob was absentmindedly petting Jinx when he sighed heavily. "I have to go back to the tour bus, make sure everything's going well and no one gets suspicious," he said to everyone. Zach flashed back to his human form and walked over to Rob. "Give me Jinxie cub. I'll hold onto her while you go," he said. Rob shook his head. "You should go back too," Rob pointed out. Zach growled but didn't object because he knew Rob was right. Pratt pulled a headphone out of his ear. "I'll take her I'm not moving around," he volunteered. Leonidas put his sword down. "She can lay with me I'm done," he offered. Zach growled viciously at the two of the. Saber flashed into human form and walked cautiously towards Zach. Hands up defensively he looked at Zach. "No emotions games," Zach warned. Saber shook his head. "Let me hold onto Jinx. Way I see it, I'm the lesser of three evils here," he assured Zach. Frowning Zach had no choice but to agree. Rob scratched Jinx between the ears before kissing it as well. He handed her off to Saber who held her against his chest. "No funny business with her. Understand?" Zach threatened. Saber nodded. Zach scratched Jinx before he and Rob vanished.

Jinx rubbed her face against the hand above her then the chest below her. "Papa Wolf it's getting chilly," she said in his head sleepily. "I'm not your Papa and definitely not a wolf. But if you'd like I can get you a blanket or some of the kitty sweaters. I'll even let it say 'Rock star'," came the reply in her head. Jinx opened her eyes to see Saber's face looking down at her. She yawned wide and crawled up his chest a little. "A blanket would be nice," she replied closing her eyes again and curling up over his heart, it was relaxing to her. A blanket appeared over her as he pet her gently. "You know you could have made it appear," Saber pointed out in her head. "And for all they know I did. Why are you complaining?" She asked. Saber shrugged. "I'm not, was just making an observation. What are they thinking?" He asked. Jinx sighed accepting the fact that she wasn't going to get another catnap in. "Pratt's brooding not happy I'm in your hands. Leon is trying to think of a way to get you to give me up. Both want to know what's going on between us if anything is," she informed him. Saber raised an eyebrow and Jinx opened one eye to look at him. "What?" She now asked. Saber shook his head slightly. "You're hiding something I can tell," she told him. "I'm not going to deny that," Saber replied with a smirk. Jinx let her claws extend out of one paw and knead it into his chest. Saber let out a roar and flashed into tiger form dropping her. "Ouch! What on earth was that for?" He growled in her head. Jinx grew to her full puma size and glared at him. Leonidas and Pratt sat up straight watching them. "We're fine," Jinx sent to them. They both relaxed a degree but kept an eye on them. Jinx growled at Saber. "What's going on with you? You've been hiding something for awhile now it's about time you share," she snarled in his head. Saber relaxed a degree and looked around. Pratt lifted an eyebrow at him over his sunglasses. Leonidas fingered the edge of his blade. Saber laughed at that. "Don't ask a question you're not ready for the answer to," Saber told her. Jinx shook out her head and took a swat at his face. "I want an answer," she snapped. Saber bowed onto his front legs and dipped his head. "Yes Princess of course you do," he replied sarcastically. Jinx growled and leapt at him. He caught her and rolled with her. "Tell tweedle dumb and tweedle dee we're going hunting," her told her. "We're hunting stay here," she sent to the two vampires. Before they could argue Saber flashed Jinx and himself out of there.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Let me know what you think. I'll be away for the weekend but try to get back on it as soon as I get back :)**

* * *

They appeared in what seemed like a closet in human forms. Saber put a finger to his lips signaling for her to be quiet before he peeked his head out of the door. Satisfied the coast was clear he stepped out of the closet and in the light Jinx got a good look at what he was wearing for the first time. He was wearing a purple chiton with a gold pattern along the edge. It ended at his knees. Jinx raised her eyebrows at him. "Come on," he said waving her out. She came out and smirked at him. "Nice dress," she said sarcastically. Saber smirked. "I could say the same for you," he replied indicating for her to look down at herself. Her eyes shot up in surprise. She was wearing a violet peplos with a wave design on it. There were purple gems and pearls below the bust but what shocked her the most was the thinness of the material. It just barely passed for covering her. She looked in shock up at Saber before she quickly changed her clothes into a tee shirt and jeans. "Hey now. You know the rules. We need to blend in," Saber scowled changing the clothes back. Jinx crossed her arms over her chest. There was a wicked glint in Saber's eyes as he looked at her, which made her scowl even more. "Where are we?" Jinx demanded. Saber smiled genuinely and offered his arm to her. Skeptic she took it and he led her over to the window. "You're in Atlantis," he replied letting her see the city below them. Jinx's jaw dropped as she observed the hustle and bustle of the streets. She turned back to look at Saber in disbelief but he nodded to her with a brilliant smile. "Welcome to my home, Princess."

Saber led her though the city on his arm as he pointed out different things. They wore the colors of nobles and so they weren't bothered and people rarely made eye contact. Jinx was so in awe with everything that it took her awhile to remember why they were here to begin with. "Sabe tell me, what are you hiding?" She asked him sincerely. Saber caught off guard paused for a minute before he looked at her. He seemed to be gauging her and reading her mood. She looked him in his searching eyes. "I really would like to know," she told him. He took a deep breath before he took both of her hands in his. He looked at them for a moment before her kissed her knuckles. "Jinx seeing the way the two blood…two vampires look at you has torn me apart. I've been fighting it since I've met you but I finally am going to accept it. The gods saw it fit to provide me with godhood for a reason and I don't want to waste another moment fighting it," he began to tell her. He looked her in the eyes and they were so beautiful to her that her breath actually caught in her throat. "Jinx I love you. Not like Rob and Zach love you as family but real love," he confessed. Every ounce of Jinx's being wanted this to be a lie but with Themis' gift she knew that he wasn't telling a lie at all but confessing what really truly was in his heart.

"You need to bring me home," Jinx said after a few minutes of silence between then. Saber looked completely baffled at her reply to his confession. "Now Saber please, home in the present," Jinx insisted. All Saber could do was nod in confusion as he sent them back to the field. He changed their clothes back to what they had been wearing to not cause any suspicion. It didn't help though since Rob and Zach had returned and looked frantic. "Where have you been? We couldn't find you anywhere? Leonidas couldn't even sense you," Rob asked rushing over to Jinx. Zach on the other hand looked between her and Saber then glared at Saber. "Papa I need to go shower," Jinx said empty. Rob looked at her confused. "What cub?" He asked. "I need to go back to the bus and shower please," she repeated. Rob still confused nodded. "Of course Cub go ahead," he told her. A moment later Jinx vanished. Rob turned to Zach. "Go guard her," he told him. Zach gave one last death stare at Saber then vanished as well. Rob turned on Saber. "What did you do?" He asked menacingly. Saber shook his head. "You're going to have to ask Jinx that," he replied. Rob growled. He moved towards him and his shirt opened slightly. Saber tilted his head. "You got a tattoo also?" He asked. Rob stopped caught off guard then nodded. He moved his shirt to reveal script "Jinxie Cub" over his heart. "Zach and Pratt got one as well. It looks like you're the only one without it," Rob replied. Saber turned to look at Pratt. Pratt smirked and moved his shirt to reveal a J with the top corners resembling fangs that dripped blood. Saber rolled his eyes. "Enough all of you to the buses we need to get ready for the show," Rob ordered and one by one they all vanished.

Jinx let the hot water run over her as she tried to clear her head. Not wanting to take up too much time in the shower she came out and wrapped a towel around herself and went out into the hall. She nearly ran into Zach. "Brother! What are you doing?" She asked completely baffled. Zach covered his eyes and turned away. Jinx rolled her eyes and clothed herself in skinny jeans and a black halter top. "Alright you can turn around," she informed him. Zach turned around and dropped his hand. "I'm guarding the bathroom so those guys don't sneak in on you," Zach informed her. Jinx raised her eyebrows at him. "And you standing outside is going to stop them when most of them can just pop themselves in there?" She asked. Zach's face fell instantly as he realized she was telling the truth. Jinx rolled her eyes at him and turned away. She stopped instantly and turned around to look at him again. "You got a tattoo?" She asked in disbelief. Zach beamed proudly as he moved the edge of his shirt to reveal the tattoo. It was a tiny paw print with a lower case J and C inside it. "Jinxie Cub," he explained proudly. Jinx smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Brother Bear. I'm going to go find Papa Wolf before the show," she told him. He nodded and watched her go into Rob's room.

Rob was going over his set list on the bed while he was listening to the radio. He looked over at Jinx with a smile. "Hi Cub what's going on?" He asked her. Jinx sighed before she sat on the edge of the bed. Jesse McCartney's My Baby came on and Jinx jumped up at shot a god bolt at the stereo. Rob jumped up. "Hey!" He complained. Zach ran in looking around anxiously. "What happened?" He demanded. "Jinx didn't like the song on the radio apparently," Rob replied running a hand through his hair and staring at his broken stereo. Zach raised an eyebrow at Jinx. "Sorry," she sighed then fixed the stereo but kept it turned off. Rob took a deep breath. "Zach why don't you head out of here and we'll meet you in the venue when the time comes," he told him. Zach nodded and vanished. Rob pat the edge of the bed and sat down. Jinx sat down beside him. "What's going on Jinxie?" Rob asked her like a concerned father. Jinx shook her head. "It's nothing really. I just need some time to think. Can I go to Olympus tonight instead of singing?" She asked looking up at Rob. Rob raised his eyebrows and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Are you running away from something by going up there?" He asked her. Jinx shook her head. "No Papa I'm going to go talk to Apollo maybe see Aunt Seph if she's up there," Jinx explained trying to fain it was nothing. Rob sighed shaking his head slightly. "If you want to go ahead. Like I've said before there's no safer place for you I'm sure. But I want you back here when the show's over. And bring Cara with you," Rob instructed. Jinx stood up and kissed Rob's forehead. "Of course Papa Wolf. Thank you," she told him. Rob nodded and pat her cheek. "Have fun," he encouraged her. Jinx nodded then vanished.


	20. Chapter 20

**Shorter chapter, sorry it's taken so long. Let me know how you guys like it, feed my muse and they'll come a lot faster.**

* * *

Jinx hadn't been to Apollo's home on Olympus yet so she couldn't just pop in but she had been to Artemis' and assumed they were close by. She popped herself to Artemis' temple and went out the front of it quickly before Artemis knew she was there. Outside she looked around. It was gorgeous with blue skies and gold paved pathways. Unsure which marble temple belonged to Apollo she decided to call out. "Oh Apollo, your favorite animal daughter look alike is here," she called with a smile. A moment later Apollo appeared before her with a smile as he shook her head. "Hello animal daughter Jinx what can I do for you?" He asked with a teasing tone. Jinx hugged him resting her head on his chest. "You could show me around your home and then lend me a little gift," she suggested against him. Apollo stroked her head and warmth spread through her like the heat of the sun warming her skin. "Of course come mini me let me show you around."

Jinx was relaxing on a chaise while Apollo sat on his throne plucking a lyre. "What is it like to live up here?" Jinx asked not looking over at Apollo. Without pausing Apollo replied, "you can't live up here and so I wont tell you." Jinx looked over at him sadly with a pout. Apollo stopped then and looked at him. "No I wont tell you. You wouldn't benefit from this knowledge," he insisted. Jinx sighed. "You're the god of prophecy so I wont fight you for it," she said relaxing back on the chaise again. Apollo laughed returning to the lyre. "You'll just go off and ask Cara later," he pointed out. Jinx looked over with a smile. "What is this gift you'd like from me mini me? You've hidden here long enough," Apollo told her putting the lyre down. Jinx frowned sitting up. "I wasn't hiding," she replied. Apollo lifted a brow at her challengingly. "Fine. I was wondering if you could give me the gift of music," she asked. Apollo laughed. "You already have an amazing voice for an animal," he replied. Jinx rolled her eyes. "Thank you Pollo but I mean with instruments," she pointed out sticking her tongue out at him. Apollo stood up and came over to kneel before Jinx putting his hands on her knees. "Will it raise your spirits so that you may return and stop hiding?" He asked her. "I'm not," Jinx began but before she could finish Apollo put his finger over her lips before he kissed her cheek. The warmth of the sun spread over her. "Go visit Aphrodite and then get Cara and go home. I'll send you there. Take care mini me," he told her helping her stand up. She hugged him again. "I told you I was going to hold you to your warming up to me," she teased. Ruffling her hair Apollo replied, "I'm glad you are."

Jinx appeared in a room filled with pinks, reds, and golds. "Jinxie my Rosebud! I'm so excited you're here," Aphrodite exclaimed appearing in the room behind her. Aphrodite swept her up into a hug and kissed her cheek. Jinx couldn't say anything in shock of everything going on. Finally Aphrodite stepped back with a big smile at her. "So Saber declared his love for you. You're Aunt Aphrodite is so proud," she told her. Jinx's eyes grew wide as her jaw dropped open. "Oh rosebud close your mouth that look is not very becoming for you," Aphrodite instructed. Jinx shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Aphrodite he didn't exactly profess his love to me," she pointed out. Aphrodite frowned at her. "Did he tell you that he loved you?" She asked her. Jinx thought a moment then shrugged. "Sort of. Yea I guess so," she confessed. Aphrodite shrugged and then began to walk over to a chaise to sit down. "Then there you go be professed his love to you," she told her. She pat the spot beside her on the chaise and waited for Jinx to sit down. "Aphrodite what am I supposed to do?" She asked her. Aphrodite lifted her eyebrows surprised at her. "Well what do you mean exactly? He loves you child. What do you feel towards him?" She asked. Jinx looked at the floor and thought. She thought of how Saber teased but protected her. How he kept her grounded when everyone else treated her like the Princess she was. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. Aphrodite lowered her head to look Jinx in the eye as she smiled at her. "Rosebud my child, take it from the Goddess of love. Love comes in the most least expected ways and least expected times. But the best part about it is that your true love, your soul mate, is your best friend. And the love you share with them will grow only more and more with time. You can't fight it," Aphrodite explained softly. Jinx looked at her with some hope beginning to flicker in her eyes. "Saber was granted godhood. Was it because the Fates," she began. Aphrodite placed a finger on her lips. "Let it play out Jinx. If you think you may like him I suggest you give it a try," she told her with a smile. Jinx smiled with a small nod and stood up. Aphrodite stood up beside her. "Now stop hiding from this okay?" Aphrodite asked. Jinx smiled. "Only so long as you tell you're son Eros and yourself stay out of this," she replied. Aphrodite nodded. "It's a deal. Good luck Rosebud."

Jinx walked outside to stare up at the sky and her surroundings. It was absolutely beautiful. She wished she could stay up here but she knew that Rob would begin to worry and the concert must have been over by now. "Cara I'm not in trouble but I need you to come back for tonight," she called trying not to scare Cara. Not as fast as the gods but a few moments later Cara appeared. "Hey girl what's up?" She asked with a smile. "Rob wants you to stay down with me tonight I'm sorry to take you away from here," Jinx apologized. Cara smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "It's not a problem he's in the dog house tonight anyway," she replied with a wink. Jinx couldn't help but laugh. "You'll never believe the day I've had since you left," she told Cara. Cara lifted her eyebrows intrigued with a smirk. "Oh really? What's going on?" She asked excitedly. Jinx shook her head. "I'll tell you later. First we better check in with Papa Wolf," she told her. Cara nodded and then took Jinx's hand and popped them back to the tour bus. Rob, Zach, and Saber were waiting for them. Rob jumped up and inspected Jinx glad to have her back. Jinx looked over at Cara with a smile. "See I was up on Olympus and still he feels the need to inspect me," she said with a laugh. Satisfied Rob kissed her cheek. "It's because I love you that's all," he told her. Saber had stood up and was standing behind Rob looking at Jinx. She met his gaze for a moment then sheepishly looked away. Zach didn't miss it and growled for Saber to move. "Rob's spoiled you again Jinxie Cub just wait and see what he's done now," Zach told her. Jinx looked at Rob questioningly. "What did you do Papa Wolf?" She asked with an eager smile. Rob took her hand and led her out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry I've been MIA for awhile. To make it up I'm posting a bunch of the next chapters. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

"A tour bus of my own? You mean no more guys out in the hallway and sharing it with you?" Jinx asked excitedly as she stared at a brand new tour bus. Rob smiled wide at her happiness. "I'd prefer if you'd let at least one of us on the bus with you. Cara can stay with you tonight until you decide though," he explained. Jinx threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Papa thank you," she exclaimed kissing his cheek. Rob laughed and hugged her back. "I'll miss you though. That purring of yours was like a lullaby," he whispered. Jinx pulled back to smile at him. "We'll have sleepovers sometimes then," she assured him. She looked over at Zach who was trying to scowl but it didn't look convincing. "What is it Brother?" She asked walking up to him. "He spoils you too much you know," he replied. Jinx nodded putting an arm around his waist as she leaned against him and admired her bus. "I know and I love him for it and everything else he does for me," she told him. Zach nodded. "But I wish he wouldn't give you a choice in who could stay with you on it," he confessed. Jinx looked up at him. Worry was in his eyes as he turned them on her. She tilted her head. "What's wrong Brother?" She asked in his head. "I just don't want you hurt. Physically, mentally, or heart broken," he explained in his head. Jinx began to tear up at the truth of his concern for her. She hugged him tight and he returned it. "You spoil me as well Brother Bear more then you know," she whispered. Zach pat her head. "Go rest for the night Rob and I will bring you breakfast in the morning," he told her. Jinx pulled back and nodded. She said goodnight to Rob and as she was getting on the bus saw Saber off to the side. She paused and bit her lip thinking. "Tomorrow," she sent over to him. A flicker of a smile appeared on his face with the smallest of nods. Then Jinx and Cara got onto the bus.

"Hm and I had bet that Leon was going to be the first to declare his love," Cara teased sitting across from Jinx. Jinx had explained everything that had happened to her. She shook her head. "Nope it was Saber," she replied. "So what did you say?" Cara asked. Jinx shook her head and shrugged. "I freaked out and left. Went up to Olympus," she confessed. Cara laughed with a knowing smile. "What did your Aunt Aphrodite say?" She asked. Jinx gave a small laugh of her own. "To give it a shot," she replied. Cara nodded. "And are you?" She asked. Jinx smiled at her friend. "It can't hurt," she replied. Cara raised her eyebrows. "Sure it could. Zach could rip his throat out," she pointed out. Jinx grabbed her hand. "I know and that's why you can't say anything to anyone," she begged. Cara looked unsure. "Girl I'd do anything for you but you're going to have to tell Rob. I'm sorry and don't look at me like that. If it's what you really want you know he'll support you," she told Jinx. Jinx rolled her eyes but she knew Cara was telling the truth. "Alright, alright. Let's get some sleep. I can just tell tomorrow's going to go oh so well," she said with a laugh. Cara nodded and slipped out of the room to her bunk outside. Jinx flashed into her cub form and curled up on her bed.

Jinx was laying in her bed strumming a guitar she had appear and smiling. The familiar tingling went down her spine and a moment later Zach and Rob appeared with a fawn. Rob raised an eyebrow at her. "Since when did you know how to play guitar?" He asked. Jinx laid the guitar down carefully beside her. "Since she went to Olympus yesterday and I'll bet anything she got a gift from one of them," Zach said annoyed. Jinx smiled proudly. "You can thank Apollo," she told him getting up and kissing Rob's cheek. "How'd you sleep Jinxie Cub?" He asked ruffling her hair. Jinx shrugged looking at the fawn in Zach's hand salivating. "Not too bad. What about you Papa?" She asked. Rob chuckled. "Missed your purring but why don't you eat and then we'll talk?" He offered. Jinx made a tray appear on her bed and looked at Zach pointedly. Zach raised an eyebrow. "Food Brother or your hand will go with it," she told him. Zach looked challengingly at her then threw the fawn on the tray. "I'll go tell Cara she can go hunt if she needs," he said walking out of the room. Jinx popped into her adolescent puma form and jumped up on the bed to eat.

Jinx finished her food and was licking her paws clean when Rob came back in the room and sat down on the bed. Jinx made the food and tray disappear and flashed into cub form as she went and rubbed against Rob's side. Rob laughed as he scratched her under the chin. "Nice try cub, it's time to talk," he told her. Jinx flashed back to human form and pouted at him. "Aw Papa there's nothing to talk about," she assured him. Rob raised an eyebrow proving that he didn't believe a word she said. "What's going on Jinx? Something has been going on since you and Saber went on a hunt," Rob said. Jinx looked away then looked back a moment later. "Can we discuss it tomorrow Papa? Just know I'm okay and I'll even sing for you tonight," she offered with a dazzling smile. Rob studied her for a moment before he nodded. "I just want you to be okay," he told her. Jinx nodded. "I know Papa I'm fine really," she assured him with a hug. Rob nodded. "Okay go back to practicing then," he said standing up and pointing to the guitar.


	22. Chapter 22

Jinx was dancing around in a tank top and boy shorts singing to the stereo. She had the radio up so loud and moving so much that she didn't feel the warning tingle down her back to signal someone coming. She didn't realize she had company until she spun around and saw Saber staring at her in shock. He quickly changed it to a devious look. "Nice moves," he yelled over the music. Jinx switched off the music at the same time as throwing a pair of shorts on herself. "What are you doing sneaking up on me?" She snapped. Saber shook his head. "Don't stop dancing just because I'm here," he replied switching the radio back on to Animals by Nickelback. Jinx sneered and got ready to blast the stereo. "Wait!" Saber yelled and turned the radio off. "It never sounds as good after you fix it," he told her. Jinx looked at him with a frown before she relaxed. "You want to talk?" She asked him. A corner of his lips quirked up. "I'd like to yes," he replied. Jinx nodded she changed herself in jeans, boots, and a black tee shirt. "You know somewhere we can go?" She asked. Saber smirked. "Oh I think I can take us somewhere."

They appeared in a vast field with tall grass blowing in the breeze for miles on end. The only thing in sight was the steady rise and fall of hills. "Where are we?" Jinx asked in awe. Saber smiled. "Midwest before it was discovered and turned into towns and cities. We wont be disturbed here," he replied. Jinx took in a 360 view spinning around her mouth open. "You should close that there are some pretty big bugs flying around out here," Saber pointed out. Immediately Jinx shut her mouth and looked at him eyebrow raised. "Did you learn that from experience?" She asked. Saber shook his head. "Knowledge in history helps and I've watched them as I've lied out here before," he explained. Jinx nodded then laid down in the grass. "So do you want to explain what's going on by explaining the bomb you dropped on me yesterday?" She asked looking up at him. Saber crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at her. "I'm pretty sure I made it very clear even for you to understand Princess," he replied sarcastically. "It was you who didn't make your feelings known," he continued. Jinx bit her lip debating what to do. "Look you don't have to make a decision or say anything. I'm sorry that I did, like you said, drop a bomb on you," Saber confessed sitting down beside her. Jinx sat up and shook her head. "It's not that Sabe really. I'm glad you said something honestly. There are just some things," she confessed. Saber tilted his head searching her eyes. "What is it Jinx. Anything, I will sort it out or work through it," he told her. Jinx couldn't help but smile at his eagerness. "Relax Sabe. I have to show you why I've been so apprehensive," she explained. Saber looked confused. Hesitantly Jinx placed her hand on his cheek gently. His eyes took on a far away look as Jinx gave him glimpses of her past.

First image that focused was one of a younger Jinx with a boy. He was sitting with her on the beach pointing out stars while Jinx was snuggled up close to him. You could see the love in her eyes for the boy. The image shifted to that of Jinx standing on the edge of her driveway watching him leave her, her sadness radiating from her. Jinx could feel Saber's sympathy for her but she wasn't done. The next image showed Jinx with another guy but this time he was snuggled up close to her in class whispering and smiling with her. Again a happiness showed mutual in their eyes. This image shifted to him watching her cry with no sadness of his own. Saber started a low growl. But again the image shifted. They moved through them faster now. A boy trying to take advantage, bragging in a locker room. Another hooking up with her then running to another girl. A later one showed her being hit and Saber let out a feral snarl. Jinx hesitated now unsure if the next image she should show him. "Trust," a whisper like the wind said in her head. She shook her head not understanding. "Trust him," the voice echoed again. Taking a deep breath and hoping she was doing the right thing Jinx showed him a final image. A boy sneaking into her house, coming into her bedroom, into her bed. Before she could finish the image Saber roared and flashed into his tiger form furious. Jinx stared into his emerald green eyes as they stared into her with a mixture of feelings he was fighting. He were angry for her at what boys had done to her, he was sad for her, and hurt unbelievably, but also held a new respect for her. Finally he closed his eyes and stepped forward rubbing his face against her hand. Jinx leaned her head forward resting her forehead against him. "Jinx I am so sorry for everything you've gone through. The Fates were even crueler then I originally thought," Saber said in her head. Jinx nodded sadly as they all hit her again reminding her of everything she's been through. "If I were able to take it all away," Saber began but Jinx shook her head stopping him. "It's made me who I am today," she told him. Saber opened his eyes and looked at her. "And that is the strongest, most beautiful woman I have ever met," he said in her head before he flashed into human form and kissed her.

Saber and Jinx lay on their backs looking up at the sky as they talked. "What are we going to do about all the other guys?" Saber asked. Jinx laughed. "Those are the least of your worries. What are we going to do about Zach?" She pointed out. Saber looked over at her unsure. "That's actually a really good question. See we could tell him and then he'll kill me. Or we could not tell him and when he figures it out he'll kill me," he replied. Jinx laughed. "Well it could take him awhile to figure it out so that could put off your impending death for awhile," she pointed out. Saber smirked. "What are you going to do about Rob?" He asked. Jinx shrugged. "If it's what I truly want I'm sure I could make him see it my way," she assured him. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Is it what you truly want?" He asked. Jinx looked over at him with a smile. "I'm thinking so," she replied making him smile. Jinx yawned showing the tell tale sign that she needed another hunt. "You didn't get a hunt last night did you?" Saber asked sternly. "No I did not I was too busy running away from you," Jinx replied with a frown. Saber rolled his eyes and stood up. He put a hand out to help Jinx up beside him. "Come on better get you back so we can hunt before the show," he told her. She pouted. "But it's beautiful here," she whined. Saber shook his head at her. "Zach's right you are so spoiled. I'll take you back here another time," he told her before he flashed them back to the present.


	23. Chapter 23

It was decided that during the show Pratt and Cara would be in the audience, Rob had front seats reserved. Leonidas became part of the stage crew and hung off to the right side of the stage while Zach after performing hung on the left side. Halfway through the show Rob turned to look at Jinx. "You up for a surprise?" He asked in his head. Jinx raised an eyebrow at him and he turned around. "Alright everyone my friend here has been practicing her guitar so I'm going to leave you in her and my other background singer's capable hands for a few minutes," Rob announced. Jinx stared at him wide eyed in surprise as he had someone bring out a guitar for her. She and Saber stepped down from their stand and went up to the microphone. "Sing something for the holiday season," Rob thought in his head. Jinx gave him a small frown not pleased with this surprise as he walked off the stage. She looked over at Saber. "So what are we supposed to play?" She asked in his head. "Winter wonderland?" He replied. Jinx nodded. They started played and sang. By the time they were done the crowd was on their feet cheering and whistling. Pratt was smirking in the audience while Cara gave catcalls for her. Rob came back out and went on with the show proud of her.

Rob was in the middle of a song when Jinx got a major tingling down her spine, so severe that she actually shook. Saber looked over at her questioningly but she didn't have time to explain. Instead she looked over at Rob. "Papa Wolf we're about to get some major, major company," she sent to him frantically. To Rob's credit he didn't stumble in his song. "Shut out the lights and start a fire we need to get the humans out of here," he thought. Before he even finished his thought Jinx shut down all the electricity in the building and sent god bolts into the lighting to get sparks and start a fire close to the smoke detectors while the glass rained down. Screams erupted in the audience as they ran for the doors in no way calm. Because of what she was even in the dark she could see fine. And she could see the ten vampires that appeared sporadically around the stage. Rob didn't have time to get in front of her because the vampires all attacked at once. Pratt and Cara fought the crowd of humans to hop up on stage while Leonidas and Zach came in from the wings. "Swords," Leonidas shouted. Between fighting off the vampires on her own she had swords appear in Pratt and Leonidas' hands. Cara was in jaguar form like Zach and Rob were in their animal forms trying to fight their way to Jinx. Saber was fighting with a sword. Jinx growled in frustration as vampire after vampire came at her. "Why wont you just leave me alone," she snarled fighting them off with Athena's shield. She threw it like a Frisbee killing one vampire but as she went to catch it a vampire sank it's teeth into her arm making the shield fall with a clang. Jinx hissed throwing him off. Another grabbed her other arm. Jinx went down kicking and hitting with the intent to change into her puma form and buck them off. She wasn't able to because a vampire sank it's teeth into her neck. Jinx roared trying to get him off. She felt her blood draining and with a final effort used all her strength to unlatch him from her neck. She put her hands and feet against his chest and shoved with a little god power as well. She threw him across the stage but because his teeth had been buried in her neck when she threw him off he teared her neck as well. Jinx roared at the pain of it.

Saber looked over at Jinx who was now fighting one handed as one kept clamped to her neck where he could see blood leaking through her fingers. He roared in furry as he flashed into his tiger for abandoning the sword in his hand and he tore heads off the vampires. Jinx was getting weaker and unable to really combat all the energy that was left was just survival instincts. She let out god bolts to throw them back but even those were getting weaker. She saw Saber fighting his way to her taking out the vampires in his way. Zach and Rob took out a few. Leonidas had blood red eyes again and was managing to get heads off the vampires now that they were making mistakes frantic at the smell of her blood. Jinx was fighting to stay conscious. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. "Papa!" She yelled before everything went black.

Jinx woke up her breathing ragged and body felling like it was on fire. She heard mumbling of people having a quiet conversation. She opened her eyes then immediately shut them again with a hiss as the light from outside and inside burnt into the back of her head. "Shut the curtains and turn off the lights," Rob ordered. Immediately there was darkness behind her eyelids and Jinx opened her eyes again. "Papa Wolf?" She asked hoarsely. Her throat was raw. "Sh, sh I'm here cub. Zach's here too keeping a cool cloth on your head," Rob assured her. She tried to turn her head but whimpered as pain tore through her neck. "No don't move Cub. We've got Leonidas and Cara up on Olympus trying to find Ares and Artemis. Pratt's out getting you a fresh hunt," he explained. "Saber?" She asked wincing. "He's here too," Rob said not sounding too thrilled. "I'm right here Jinxie," Saber said in her head as she felt his pinky brush her left hand. Jinx closed her eyes savoring his touch. She looped her pinky around his. "Papa what's wrong with me?" She asked her voice becoming more painful each time she used it. Rob let out a painful sigh as he looked at her with total worry. "I don't know cub. You should be able to heal yourself and yet you're not. If Ares or Artemis don't come soon we'll call on Apollo," he assured her. Jinx closed her eyes trying to block out the pain. "Apollo?" She questioned in her mind hoping it would work. "Yes mini me?" Came his reply in her mind. "What's wrong with me? Can you heal me? Everything hurts," she told him. "I can't and I'm sorry really. You're cortaid artery has healed but mini me let me tell you, your neck is still a gaping hole," Apollo told her. "Can't you do anything please," she begged. "I'm sorry. This isn't human illness. When I became the healing god it wasn't meant to be for anything inhuman. My sister and Ares will be there soon. Take care of yourself Jinx keep strong," he told her. Jinx opened her eyes. "Apollo can't help," she informed Rob. "Why not?" He demanded. Jinx switched to speaking in his head. "I asked. He heals human illness this falls under the category of other," she told him. Rob wiped a hand through his hair pain for Jinx evident in his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Ares and Artemis came but both had no idea how to cure her. "Let it cure itself," Ares offered. "If anything changes give us a call though. We'll come sooner knowing it's Jinx who is in need," Artemis had said. Jinx wanted to cry over the helplessness that she felt and the pain she was in. When the gods had left Rob looked around the room while Jinx still labored to breath. "Everyone go back to your rooms if anything changes I'll get you," he told everyone. After much grumbling finally every complied. "Feel better soon Beautiful I will keep getting you a fresh kill each morning," Pratt said before leaving. "Get well agapeemenee. Should you need me I'll be here," Leonidas said. "Get well Girl," Cara offered. Saber didn't even make a move to leave. Jinx didn't have to have her eyes open to feel the cold stare Rob and Zach were giving Saber. "I'm staying," Saber told them. Zach growled. "Like hell you are," he snarled spinning around on him. His hand moved moving Jinx's head along with it. She let out a cry, which immediately brought Zach back from being angry at Saber. "Oh cub I'm so sorry," he cried panicking. Rob growled at Zach. "Go get another cool cloth," he ordered. Zach looked about to protest but then left with a growl to Saber first.

Once alone Rob looked at Saber studying him. "What's going on between you and Jinx?" He asked directly. Saber looked at Jinx who appeared to be sleeping. "I really wish you'd ask her," Saber replied politely. Rob shook his head indicating to Jinx. "She's not really capable of doing that at the moment," he told him. Saber frowned. "I want you to leave her alone," Rob told him. Saber shook his head. "I can't do that," he replied. Rob growled viciously. "Why not?" He snarled. "Papa Wolf don't be mean," Jinx said in his head. Surprised he looked down at her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Be nice Papa I don't want him to go," she whispered. She pulled Saber's hand into her and he squeezed it gently. "Jinx I just don't want you hurt," Rob explained. "Saber wont hurt me Papa," she assured him. Saber nodded. "She could kick my ass even as she is now if I did. And I couldn't if I wanted to. It would kill me in the process," he said. Rob looked between the two of them. "I don't know," he said unsure. Jinx looked up at him. "We're soul mates Papa Wolf that I know," she told him. Rob looked at her completely shocked and then looked at Saber. "It is why the gods granted me godhood," he explained. Rob ran a hand through his hair. "I guess there is not much I can truly do then," he said with a sigh. Jinx smiled up at him tiredly. "You can try and prevent Zach from killing him when he gets back," she replied. Rob laughed. "I'll see what I can do but I can't garuntee anything," he told her leaning down and kissing the top of her head. He looked over at Saber. "Stay here with her while I go see what's taking Zach so long," he told him. Saber nodded and moved up beside Jinx so she could see him. "I wouldn't dream of it," he replied.

"Tell me about your childhood," Jinx asked in Saber's head when they were alone. Saber looked down at her concerned. "Why don't you just rest?" He asked. Jinx smiled slightly at him. "I never rest," she replied. Saber shook his head with a slow smile. "Well you should," he told her. Jinx gave him a stern stare. "Don't make me zap you. Please Sabe it'll get my mind off the pain," she pleaded. Saber smiled and Jinx could tell he was giving in. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "For you psihi mou anything," he finally said. "Psihi mou?" Jinx asked. Saber nodded. "It means my soul," he explained. Jinx smiled weakly and closed her eyes. "Ok my love tell me of your childhood," she said in his head. Saber smoothed her hair from her forehead and began showing her images of him as a cub. It didn't take long before Jinx slipped back into unconsciousness.

Jinx woke up stiff and burning but at least her breathing was less ragged. It was darker in the room then it had been before so she assumed it was night. "Papa Wolf?" She croaked. Rob leaned into her field of view with a small smile. "I'm here cub," he assured her. "Do you need anything?" He asked her. "No I just needed to know you were here," she told him. Rob nodded. "I'm right here and Saber hasn't left your side. He's asleep right now under your hand," he told her. Jinx moved her hand and felt Saber's soft fur between her fingers. He purred slightly when she stroked his ear. "Have you been playing nice with him?" Jinx asked in Rob's head. He smiled. "I have but Zach has been going at it with him and it's getting hard to keep them from tearing into each other," he explained. Jinx took a deep breath. "Thank you," she told him. Rob nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Get some rest cub," he told her flashing into his wolf form and cuddling up by her side. Jinx peeked into Saber's head and saw him dreaming of himself as a cub. He was going at it with a ball of yarn. Jinx laughed to herself before she fell back asleep.

Jinx woke up to feel something cool on her head and a strong hand holding her own. She opened her eyes and stared up into Saber's. "Well good morning sleepy head," he teased. Jinx smiled. "How long have I been sleeping?" She asked in his head. "Three days," Saber replied out loud. Jinx's eyes grew wide. "What?" She asked shocked out loud. "Sh!" Saber hissed as she cringed in pain. Rob came in and scowled at Saber. He rushed over to Jinx's side and smoothed her hair down. "Easy Jinxie. How are you feeling?" He asked her. "Stiff, tired," she replied in his head. Rob nodded in understanding. "Well you need some blood or else you're going to keep falling asleep for awhile," he told her. The thought of food made Jinx's stomach turn. "No, no food," she told him. Rob sighed. "Well I supposed if you sleep it is the best medicine and maybe you'll heal faster," he said thoughtfully. "And it will keep her quiet for awhile," Saber teased. Jinx glared at him. Before he could stop himself he leaned over and kissed her gently. Jinx heard a strangled growl come from Rob. Before she could scold him he raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry I'm overprotective I know," he told her with a laugh. Tiredly Jinx smiled at him. "Where are we?" She asked in his head. "On our way to New York. We're going home," he informed her. Jinx looked confused. "You'll move into my house I'm already having furniture moved into a room for you. Zach will sleep on the couch while Leonidas and Pratt share the guest house," Rob explained. "And Saber?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. Rob looked up at Saber then back to her. "If Zach doesn't kill him on the way there he'll share the couch with Zach," he said. Jinx rolled her eyes. "Nice Papa Wolf. Keep him safe please," she pleaded before she closed her eyes. "I'll kick his butt if he tries to beat me before we get there," Saber assured her in her head. She smiled. "You be nice too mister or it's the couch permanently for you," she warned. "Of course psihi mou. Now rest I'll wake you when we get there," he assured her stroking her hair.


	25. Chapter 25

"Wake up sleepy head," someone cooed kissing the top of Jinx's head. Sleepily Jinx opened her eyes. Zach, Rob and Saber were all smiling down at her. "Where are we?" She yawned aloud. "You're new home for the holidays," Rob replied. Jinx smiled then tried to stretch. She was so stiff it hurt more this it helped. Zach laughed. "Well are you going to come have a look around or what?" He teased. Jinx stuck her tongue out at him. "Do you want us to carry you?" Rob asked. "I'd like to try and walk stretch some muscles," she replied. Rob nodded in understanding. He and Zach helped her stand up then cautiously stepped back. Jinx went to take a step and her knees buckled from not using them. She cringed when she had to abruptly turn her head. Saber caught her before she fell and picked her up holding her against his chest. "I've got you," he said softly. Jinx smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and she leaned against his shoulder. Zach glared at him hostily. "Just get her to her room," he snapped. Saber smirked at him. "Come on I'll show you the way," Rob offered. He led them off the bus and up the driveway to a gorgeous house. Inside they went straight up stairs but the foyer was large and open. Jinx actually whimpered at the fact that she couldn't get a tour of the rest of the house. "When you're better I'll take you on a tour," Saber assured her in her head. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss right before Zach turned around to stare at them suspiciously. "What Brother Bear? Turn around before you walk into a wall," Jinx teased. Zach frowned. "I think I liked it better when you were asleep," he replied with a smirk. Rob stopped in front of a set of double doors. "This will be your room Jinxie cub," he said before he opened the doors.

Jinx's jaw dropped as she stared at her room. She would have thought it was the room of one of the goddess' on Olympus if it had been made of marble. It was a vast room with a raised dais where a giant four-poster canopy bed with whimsical curtains hanging from it. There was a chaise off to one side as well as a door to a walk in closet. There was also a set of double doors for her own balcony as well. There were tons of windows all around making it appear even more open then it already was. "It's amazing Papa Wolf," Jinx admired. Rob turned around and smiled at her. "I'm glad you like it but here let's lay you down so you can rest," he said pointing Saber to the bed. Zach pulled down her blankets as Saber gently laid her down. "What do you need Jinx?" Zach asked. Jinx sighed. "I think it will still hurt too much to switch to my puma form. Do you think Pratt or Leonidas could get me a cup of blood?" She asked. Zach frowned. "You could do it if you'd like Brother, I just thought you'd rather take care of a full animal," she explained. Zach shook his head. "No I'll go out to the guest house and ask one of them. I'll be back in a few," he replied then left. Rob looked down at her. "There's a phone beside your bed if you need me hit the intercom button on it. Every phone in the house will ring and I'll get to you as fast as I can," he explained. Jinx smiled. "Thanks Papa Wolf this is like a dream," she told him. He smiled before she kissed her cheek. "Saber I'll show you to your couch," Rob said with a smirk at his joke. Saber looked concerned down at Jinx. "Go ahead I'll just rest until Zach gets back with my blood," she assured him. Still Saber didn't look so sure. "Go," she insisted. Saber nodded. "I'll be back soon psihi mou," he said in her head then followed Rob out of the room.

Jinx was limited to the bed for a few days with cups of blood brought to her. With the blood in her system she was regaining some energy and going a little stir crazy. With the help of Rob, Zach, or Saber she took walks around her room to get her muscles working again. Finally she was able to get out of bed on her own. She was sitting in a swing chair she manifested on her balcony over looking the huge yard Rob had when Saber came in. "What are you doing out here on your own?" He asked. Jinx turned her head slightly to look up at him with a stern look. "Are you my father?" She asked sternly. "No he's not but I am," Rob said coming out as well. "Papa I was fine. I just walked out here and sat down. It's not like I ran around jumping up and down," she explained. Rob nodded excepting that. "Very well. Still I'd prefer if you had one of us here when you do get up," he scolded. Jinx rolled her eyes. "Here I just brought you some more blood. I'm going out for my own hunt I'll be back later," he told her kissing the top of her head. When he left Saber scooped her up into his arms sat down then placed Jinx in his lap. He kissed her cheek with a little growl. "Finally alone," he said nuzzling her shoulder gently. "How's the couch treating you?" She asked with a giggle. Saber rolled his eyes. "It'd be better if Zach quit snoring and stopped waking up at the slightest sound I make," he replied. Jinx dissolved the cup when she finished the blood. She gently nuzzled her nose against Saber's. "Can I have that tour of the house now?" She asked. Saber smiled. "Are you sure you're up to it?" He asked. Jinx gave him a droll stare. "I've been stuck in this room for days. Besides how am I supposed to find the Christmas tree in two days for Christmas?" She teased. Saber sighed and stood up. "Alright you win. I can't say no to you psihi mou. Come on lean on me when you get tired."

The house was amazing. Each room was bigger then the last. Everything was in browns, blues, greens, and golds. Her favorite room of all though had to be the library. It had floor to ceiling bookshelves with ladders that slide around. There were window seats built into huge windows. Saber also showed her where he and Zach had been sleeping. Jinx had to laugh at the image of the two of them in her head, the two of them staring at each other in the dark squashed onto the small couches. Finally she began to feel weak from the lack of moving around. Saber caught her before she fell. "Come on back to bed for you," he said flashing them back up to her room. He laid her in her bed and tucked the covers around her. "Stay with me?" Jinx asked looking up into Saber's eyes. He smiled kindly with a smile. He lay down beside her and she cuddled up to his side. He played with her hair as he hummed a tune. "What are you singing?" Jinx asked sleepily. Saber looked down at her, he hadn't realized he'd been singing. "It's an old lullaby from when I was little," he explained. Jinx sighed contently. "Will you sing it for me?" She asked. Saber nodded. "For you, anything," he replied and began to sing.


	26. Chapter 26

**It's a short chapter unfortunately. Sorry it's taken so long to post. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Jinx woke up to hear a whispering argument. If it hadn't been happening while she was napping she would have found it funny. Instead she found it annoying. She opened her eyes with a growl. "Would you two knock it off," she snapped. Saber and Zach immediately shut up and looked at her surprised. "He's in your bed," Zach pointed out trying not to growl. Jinx rolled her eyes. "You think I don't know that?" She asked. Zach looked taken aback by that while Saber smirked at him. "And you, I just know you were antagonizing him," she said to Saber. "Baby I wouldn't dream of it," he pleaded. Jinx sat up slowly and carefully. "Nope. Now both of you play nice I can't have my Brother fighting with my soul mate," she told them both. Zach's jaw dropped. "Your what?" He demanded. Jinx sighed. "Soul mate," she repeated. Zach shook his head. "No it can't be possible. You're a puma and he's a tiger," Zach said. Jinx growled baring her teeth at him. "Does it really matter what we are Brother?" She snarled. Zach looked like he would argue but silenced as Rob came walking in. "Zach leave Saber be. I support the two of them and you should too. Have you not seen how well he cares for her?" He asked. Zach shook his head. "I've only seen the way he looks at her," he confessed. "And does it not show all the love in the world I feel for her?" Saber asked taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. Jinx smiled at him with a wicked twinkle in her eyes. "You're not out of the cathouse yet," she teased. Zach sighed defeated. "It does. I'll stop but it doesn't mean I like you. And if you hurt her you're dead," Zach warned. Saber laughed and gave a small nod.

The next day Jinx was lying in bed letting the breeze from the balcony wash over her skin. It was Christmas Eve and she had yet to be able to shift to her animal form without being in pain. She sighed as she tired it now. She flashed into her cub form and froze not wanting to move in case it would cause pain. There was a knock on the door. Jinx could smell that it was Rob. She meowed as he opened the door. He smiled wide as he saw her. He rushed over and picked her up and gently hugged her. "How does it feel?" He asked. She licked his cheek. "Just slightly uncomfortable but it doesn't hurt," she replied in his head. Rob smiled as she purred rubbing her face against his neck. "Want to come downstairs and lay by the fire?" He asked. Jinx nodded. Rob took her down the stairs. Zach, Saber, Pratt, and Leonidas were trying to put up a gigantic tree. Rob took a pillow from the couch and put it on the floor in front of the fire and put Jinx on top of it. She sat up and watched the guys yelling and fighting about the tree with her head tilted. Pratt threw his hands up in the air. "I give up you guys fix it," he snapped collapsing on the couch. He caught sight of Rob standing beside Jinx. "Beautiful! You're a pussy cat again," he exclaimed coming over to scratch her under her chin. Hearing this the other boys turned around. "Agapeemenee how do you feel?" Leonidas came over and pet her gently. Zach growled moving them both out of the way. Saber just winked at her from behind the others. The tree started to fall so Jinx jumped and took shelter under the pillow while the guys all ran over to save it.

Jinx napped on and off by the fire and picked at a bird Rob brought in for her to eat while she watched the guys decorate the tree. Finally only the star was left. The boys all were looking up at the tree trying to figure out how to get the star up there. Finally Jinx rolled her eyes and trotted up to Rob. "Give it to me," she instructed. Confused he handed it to her. As she started towards the tree he realized what she had planned. "No cub don't even think about it," he warned. Jinx just lifted her tail at him as she grew into her adolescent form and climbed up the tree. At the top she placed the star on. Everyone applauded. It was then that Jinx realized a flaw in her plan. She looked down and froze. "I can't get down," she sent to Saber. Panic showed in his eyes before he quickly hid it and stepped forward. "Jump down I'll catch you," he told her in her head. Jinx shook her head. "Then flash down," he tried. Again she shook her head. Saber growled in her head. "Get down now Jinx. Trust me psihi mou," he told her. Squeezing her eyes shut she jumped down. True to his word Saber caught her. Looking up at him with one eye she licked his cheek. He laughed before he put her back on her pillow. "Alright everyone go to bed. Zach and Saber you can't sleep in here tonight. You'll have to share the guest room," Rob instructed. Jinx flashed into human form sitting cross-legged on the pillow. She waited until Leonidas and Pratt said good night and left before she said anything. "Papa can Saber sleep in my room tonight?" She asked. "Absolutely not," Zach replied harshly. Jinx glared at him. "Are you Papa Wolf? I don't think so, so shut it," she snapped at him. Zach growled crossing his arms over his chest. "He's right. He can't sleep in your room," Rob said. Now Zach stuck his tongue out at her. Jinx rolled her eyes at him. "Papa I'll put a couch up there. There there's one in my room now. He can sleep there. Please," she pleaded. Rob looked like he was considering it. "Yea I really don't want to share a room with that big lug," Saber added. Rob whipped a hand through his hair looking at Jinx's pleading eyes. "Alright fine, fine. But just because tomorrow's Christmas," he said. Jinx went over at hugged him. "Thank you Papa Wolf!" She cried.


	27. Chapter 27

Jinx was able to sleep in her cub form finally comfortable for the first time. Saber spent most of the night in her bed as well but early in the morning he moved over to the couch in case Rob or Zach decided to come and check. But he was back in her bed in the morning to wake her up. He nuzzled her head and licked her between the ears. "Wake up psihi mou it's Christmas morning," he said in her head. Jinx rolled and stretched. She looked up at him. A moment later he flashed into human form wearing only a pair of green plaid pajama pants. He braced himself above her. Jinx flashed into human form in her tank top and boxer shorts and put her hand over his heart where he wore a new tattoo. It was a heart with her initials and psihi mou written in it. "What's this?" She asked. Saber leaned down to kiss her softly. "A reminder that you are forever branded in my heart and in my soul," he replied. Jinx smiled and sat up to nuzzle his neck. "Merry Christmas my love," she purred in his ear kissing it and sending chills down his spine. The doors to her room opened and Jinx had barely enough time to roll Saber off her. "Merry Christmas cub!" Rob said coming into the room with a big smile. "Don't you want to come downstairs and open presents?" He asked after giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jinx smiled and nodded getting up. "Wait you have to change first. And Saber put on a shirt for crying out loud," Rob instructed. Jinx rolled her eyes. Saber popped some jeans and a black tee shirt. Jinx popped on a plaid skirt and corset top. "No!" Saber and Rob both said instantly. Jinx stuck her tongue out at both of them before she tried skinny jeans and a tank top. "Try again," Rob instructed. Before she could Saber clothed her in a pair of jeans that looked like his and a pink tee shirt. Frowning Jinx changed it to a hunter green shirt. "Fine are we done here?" Rob asked. Jinx planted a quick kiss on his cheek before she ran out of the room down the stairs.

Jinx froze entering the living room. Zach, Cara, Pratt, and Leonidas were all lined up in front of the tree in their own special santa claus hats. Zach's hat had brown trim with bear ears sticking out of it. Cara's had jaguar print trim with jaguar ears with a pink bow in front of one. Pratt's was all black with silver spikes coming out of the trim. Leonidas was the only one wearing a traditional hat. "Here you go cub," Rob said handing her her own hat. He put on a hat of his own with red grey trim and wolf ears. Saber pulled on a tiger print on with tiger ears. Jinx looked at hers and smiled at the tan trim with her own puma ears and a black bow. "Merry Christmas everyone," she said with a smile. "Merry Christmas Jinx," they all said in return. After hugs they all planted themselves on the couch to open gifts. Rob got her a new blue guitar. Zach got her a litter box as a joke. Pratt got her some headphones with skulls on them. Leonidas gave her an ancient greek coin on a necklace. And Cara gave her a journal. "To write down all the juicy details when I'm not around," she explained. When everyone was done it was Jinx's turn to hand out her gifts for everyone. First she handed Zach a bag. He pulled out a little brown grizzly bear holding an anger management book. He made a face so Jinx just stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't have anger issues," he told her making everyone laugh. Next she handed Pratt a small box. He unwrapped it to find a new all black ipod with skulls on the back. "Beautiful you are forever amazing me. You rock," he exclaimed. Leonidas opened his gift from her and it was a beautifully crafted sword with his name etched into the hilt. "It is wonderful agapeemenee thank you," he said. Cara got a cell phone. "It works on Olympus too that way you can keep in touch with your love," Jinx explained. Last was Rob. She handed him a bag. "You didn't need to get me anything," he told her. "I know Papa," she replied. With a nod he opened it. It was a tape recorder. "It has me purring in it that way you can sleep," she told him with a laugh. He kissed her cheek with a smile. "There's one more thing for you though," he told her handing her a gift. "It's from all of us," Zach added. Jinx unwrapped a picture frame with two pictures. One picture was of all the guys and Cara all lined up. Under it read "Friends". The next picture was of Jinx, Rob, and Zach all smiling and hugging. It was a picture taken after one of her first concerts with them. Under that picture it read "Family." Tears filled her eyes in happiness as she smiled. "Thank you Papa Wolf and everyone. This is the best Christmas ever."

After a feast at a table like civilized people, but food civilized people would have been disgusted of, Saber took Jinx's hand and led her back to her room. He led her over by the balcony where the sun was beginning to set. He manifested an envelope in his hands. "Merry Christmas," he said handing it to her. Jinx opened it and found a small card that read, "free training session with Ares." Jinx scowled at him. "I can fight you know," she told him. Saber smirked. "That's why each time something seems to go wrong," he pointed out. Jinx stuck her tongue out at him and manifested a gift for him. He took it and opened it up. "A ball of yarn?" He asked. It was Jinx's turn to smirk. "Saw you dreaming about it the other day," she replied. Saber laughed. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently. "So what do you think about this Christmas?" He asked with his arms still around her. "It's been great," she replied. "Well let's see if I can make it even better," he said manifesting a small box in his hand. He held onto her left hand as he got down on one knee. He looked up at and her, his eyes bright. "Jinx I know that you are young but I know that there is no one else for me out there. I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to stand by your side forever and guard your back. I don't want to live without you," he confessed as he opened up the box. Inside was a simple silver engagement ring with a diamond. "We don't have to get married now but if you can tell me that someday you might I would forever be yours. So will you marry me Jinx, psihi mou?" He asked her.

Jinx nodded a huge smile on her face as Saber slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and scooped her up into his arms giving her a kiss and squeezing her in a hug. "You've made me the happiest tiger alive," he declared. Jinx smiled and touched his cheek affectionately. Once he set her down Jinx took his hand in hers. "We have to tell Papa Wolf," she told him. Saber raised an eyebrow at her with a nervous smile. "Do we really have to?" He asked. Jinx gave him a small frown then pulled him from the room. They found everyone in front of the tree on the couch playing and looking at their gifts. "Papa can you come here a minute?" Jinx sent to Rob in his head as she and Saber stood on the edge of the room. Rob looked around at them then nodded standing up. "Is everything alright?" He asked once he reached them. Jinx nodded eagerly. "Everything's perfect," she replied. Rob looked between them suspicious. "You look like two cats who just ate the caged canaries," Rob said with a frown. Jinx giggled as she lifted up her hand. "Look what Saber gave me," she told him. Rob's jaw dropped as he saw the engagement ring on her finger and a tattooed ring that appeared on Saber's. "You're too young to get married," Rob told her sternly recovering his composure. Jinx frowned at him. "He's not he's an old man," she said looking up at Saber who rolled his eyes. "Technically yes but not really," he told her. She smiled sweetly up at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm just kidding love," she told him before looking back at Rob. "We wont get married this minute Papa but one day I will marry him," she assured him. Rob looked between the two of him then his features finally softened and he smiled lovingly at her. He opened his arms and she ran into them to hug him. He kissed the top of her head rocking her gently. "I'm so happy for you cub," he told her. "Let's share the news."


	28. Chapter 28

"Everyone I have some really great news to share with you," Rob called getting everyone's attention. He put his arms around Saber and Jinx's shoulders. "Our little Jinxie is marring Saber," he announced. Cara jumped up smiling and clamping her hands. "Yay! I'm so happy. Shotty maid of honor," she exclaimed coming over and hugging the two of them. Jinx giggled. Leonidas stood up and went over to shake Saber's hand congratulating him. He then took Jinx's hand and bowed his head down to touch it with his forehead. "May you're days be filled with happiness and you're home filled with children," he proclaimed. Jinx stared at him completely in shock. Rob nudged her and she smiled. "Thank you Leon truly," she replied. He nodded with a small bow and turned and left the house. Pratt sat on the couch brooding. Jinx raised an eyebrow over at him. Zach elbowed him with a growl. Pratt hissed at him but got up. He stood in front of Saber and shook his hand stiffly. "Well played tiger but I won't let this go smoothly," he said. Saber smirked. "I didn't expect you to," he replied. Pratt nodded and moved at stand in front of Jinx. "Now Beautiful why do you want to go and marry that animal?" He asked with a charming smile. Jinx raised her eyebrows at him. "Pratt I'm an animal," she reminded him. Pratt rolled his eyes. "Yes but you can give in to your vampire side. My vampire side," he said with a wink. Jinx smirked as she shook her head. Pratt sighed. "Very well I'll retire for the night and go plan how to win you back with my buddy Leon," he announced then left. Cara looked around nervously. "Well I'll be on my way to Olympus now. Give you guys some family time. Get me on my super cool new cell phone courtesy of Jinx if you need me," she said before vanishing. Zach crossed his arms over his chest as he gazed at Jinx and Saber. "I still have no desire to like you," he announced. Saber smiled. "Good because I know I don't like you brother or not," he replied. Then Zach turned to Jinx and opened his arms up. Jinx smiled and ran into them throwing her arms around his waist. Zach hugged her back tight. "I'm not letting you go," he growled low in her ear. She giggled squirming in his grasp. "Brother Bear you're going to have to let me go at some point," she told him. He just grumbled in her ear. "Just think you get your own room now," she teased. Apparently Zach wasn't so happy about it as she thought he might be. He stood up straight. "What was that?" Rob asked not sounding amused either. Jinx looked over at him from Zach's embrace. "I said he could have his own room," she offered tentatively.

"Oh no I don't think so," Rob replied strictly. Jinx tried to step out of Zach's arms but he just held tighter. Jinx scowled. "Why not!" She demanded. Rob raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't take that tone with me and ruin a very good holiday," he warned. Jinx narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you ruin a good day for me," she snapped back. Saber took a step forward. "Jinxie please. If you're father doesn't want me in your room we have to live by his rules," he pleaded to her. Jinx growled baring her teeth at him. "Psihi mou please there are ways around it," he sent in her head. Rob ran a hand through his hair relaxing slightly. Jinx looked over at him giving it one more shot. "Papa what if he stays in my room but in another bed," she asked. Rob raised an eyebrow at her. Zach's jaw dropped. "Don't even consider it," he told him. Jinx stamped on his foot. "I don't like it but with my luck you'll just pop into his room anyway. Fine another bed, same room. But I don't want you sharing a bed you're not married yet and not anytime soon," Rob announced. Zach shook his head still holding her tight. "Don't make me fry you brother bear," she growled. Reluctantly he let go but kept his eyes fierce. "Don't be surprised if you find me popping in your room at night," he threatened. Before she could reply Rob shook his head. "Don't you dare, you leave her her privacy," he warned. Zach growled but didn't reply. Jinx went over and kissed Rob's cheek. "Good night Papa Wolf. In the morning we're going up to Olympus to share the news," she told him. He nodded and gave her a hug. She went over and took Saber's hand and led him up to their room.

The next morning Jinx was so excited she leapt from her bed to Saber's. "Wake up!" She exclaimed nudging his head. He grumbled low still half asleep while Jinx nuzzled his nose with her own. Saber purred. Jinx giggled in his head. "Come on wake up my love we must go to Olympus," she insisted. Saber opened one eye and looked at her before he flashed into his human form and scratched her under her chin. She licked his cheek before flashing into human form. "Can we go now?" She asked him. Saber rolled his eyes popping some clothes on each of them, simple jeans and black tee shirts. Jinx frowned before making hers skinny jeans and a tank top. Saber growled but knew better then to say anything. He stood up helping her up along with him. "Alright let's go," he announced before Jinx flashed them up to Olympus.

* * *

**Well this is all I had written for my ending. I could add more to it but I'm not sure that I want to. Let me know what you guys thought about it.**


End file.
